


Playing Into The Dragons Heart

by QueenCandY_Key



Category: 2PM (Band), B2ST, Block B, EXO (Band), Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Angst, Angst and Feels, Dark, F/M, Kpop fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2018-12-12 04:55:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 23,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11729928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenCandY_Key/pseuds/QueenCandY_Key
Summary: Harlyn spent most of her days running a successful family. One day everything starts to change and loyalty is tested. She finds out the hard way that some people, regardless of how long you have known them, just simply cannot be trusted. In that moment, she finds herself and finds true love. Her family starts suffering losses as new crews come to town looking to overthrow her family. She soon makes allies with enemies of her enemies.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Heartuka & Babydoll Bri](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Heartuka+%26+Babydoll+Bri).



> Some Characters & Aliases 
> 
> Harlyn Jace - Vic/Harly (OC)- Leader of the Outlaws  
> Terada Kurenai - Ren/Snake (OC)- Harlyns Second Hand  
> DaYeong- Yeong/Tigress  
> Zico- Ziaco - Bodyguard  
> Pyo - Bodyguard  
> Taeil - Harlyn's Advisor  
> Kyung - Brains  
> Kwon - Weapons Expert  
> B-Bomb - Sniper  
> Jaehyo - Charge of Undercover Operations 
> 
> Jay Park - Harlyn's Cousin/Business Associate  
> Jang Hyunseung- Hyunseung/Panther 
> 
> Lee Howon- Hoya/Dragon - Leader of The Dragons Blood  
> Nam Woohyun - WooHyun/Wolf - Hoyas Second Hand  
> Jang Dongwoo- Dongwoo/Raptor - Second to Woohyun 
> 
> Chansung/Piranha - Leader of the Forsaken Bloods  
> Taecyeon  
> Jun.K  
> Wooyoung

"Vic," Ren quietly closed the door behind her, "we have a problem." 

Vic slowly turned around, "What is wrong Ren, I don't like the tone in your voice." 

"Somehow someone broke in and turned the factory upside down. They took everything." 

"Hmm. Which one?"

"On fifth and Kiplinger." 

"Who was in charge of security last night?" 

"Taecyeon was. What do you want me to do?"

Vic began pacing. She didn't want to be hateful, but Taecyeon should've taken better care or called her atleast. She could've sent back-up. There were plenty guys around that could handle helping him. This was sloppy and not how her family handled matters. Her family usually was organized and precise. There could be no holes left open if she wanted to continue being the most powerful. Her consiligere, Taeil, was always with her in every meeting.

"Bring him to me, I want to talk to him. I have a bad feeling in my gut, but I need to speak with him to settle my worry." 

She felt he was breaking and allowed this to happen. For his best interests, she hoped her gut was wrong. This was always the first step when family wars happened: attack the factory, or business rather, with the most financial stability. 

"Oh and Ren, make sure Ziaco doesn't rough him up yet hm?" 

Ren gave a smile, Taecyeon was screwed. Between Ren and Ziaco, they would let him know he fucked up. They were Vic's meanest guys. Ren held her own when it came to badassery. She and Zico had it out when they were younger. Both wanted to prove to be the stronger, to take care of Vic, and there was only one spot for that; at the time. 

"You do realize your gut has never been wrong before. Why are you reluctant about this?" 

"Taeil, it's not that easy." She stayed at the window with her back facing to him. He could read her like a book. Him and Pyo both. Good thing Pyo wasn't around at the moment. "I don't want to bring strife to Tae, if it was truly an accident." 

"That's understandable, but are you avoiding it because you know the inevitable? It'll hurt less if you deal with it at this moment." 

For once she wanted to go against her gut. Taecyeon worked for her for years, surely this was an accident. If she let this go, it would show she's weak. It would prove to be more troublesome than extinguishing the flames. If she acted now, it would also show she was impulsive. This needed to be strategic if anything. 

"I'm stupid aren't I?" 

"No, you have too much faith in people you shouldn't. I have a bad feeling about this. It's not going to end well and someone is going to get hurt worse. We're all going be behind you, even if this is a bad decision. That's what we do, you're our leader. Your word goes." 

She saw the black car pull up with her guys, and Taecyeon. He seemed too calm to her. Surely someone who did an accident should be shook up for the repercussions. Not Taecyeon. Something about him was off. 

"I told you. He's calm isn't he?" 

Vic closed the curtain turning to meet his eyes since they spoke, "Yes. But I have this." 

Jay, her colleague and partner in some of her widely known companies, came into the room. "I heard what happened. Please don't interrogate him without me." 

"Jay, I got this." 

He grabbed her arm. Never had she felt aggression from him before. This was telling her more and more something was up. He never asked to butt into her affairs. They usually kept it separate. 

"Fine. Come on." They both walked out of the room as he adjusted his tie. She was like his little sister. He never wanted to see her hurt in anyway. 

Down the hall, Ren and Ziaco already put Taecyeon in the room. Even their radar went off. Taecyeon wasn't normally this careless. His whole mannerisms were off. Vic collected herself as she turned the doorknob. Jay sat down infront of Taecyeon. They met eyes as they glared each other down. 

"Taecyeon. You never have lied to me before. I have always taken care of you and yours, now I will ask for your complete honesty. What happened." 

She sat down on the table next to him. Seeing him never take his eyes off Jay. "I'm sorry I took medicine and drank last night so I was out of it." 

Not happy for his excuse, Jay slammed his hands on the table, "Bullshit. Do you know how much you cost her? This family for your fuck-up and that is all you have to say?" 

Ren and Ziaco were taking bets on who'd get to break his fingers first. Ziaco really wanted to be the one. Ren, and DaYeong always were the ones to have the fun. It almost seemed as if they were hogging the fun from everyone else. 

"I have nothing other than that to say, I screwed up yes but I'm sorry. I cannot turn back time to prevent it. I can only hope you can forgive me. Also Jay, aren't you out of your realm here. Shouldn't you be fucking groupies right now?" 

Finding his comment to not be funny, Jay charged Taecyeon. "My sister means more than those cheap girls. You disrespected her in the highest manner. I wouldn't be making jokes if I were you." 

"Listen Tae, accidents happen that is why I need your word this was what it was. Otherwise it's not going to be good." 

One thing that upset Vic the most was that he lied to her; staring in her eyes. This told her everything she needed. He was behind the robbery. She put all of her weight into her hand as she slapped him. Everyone heard the contact, as they ran into the room. They were expecting Vic to be hit or Jay standing over Taec, or likewise. Not Vic pulling her hand back. There were no words to say for her sudden action. 

"I deserved that. Honestly, I deserve more. What now?"

"I have no choice but to excuse you from that factory. I cannot risk anything else Taec. From now on you will work at the landfill until I say otherwise. Get out of my face." 

Taec bowed to everyone as he walked out. He brought his hand up to his cheek, that was now filled with color. This was slightly embarrassing for him. Eventually, he'd repay the favor. If not him, someone close. 

"Vic, you alright? That wasn't you just now." 

"I'm fine, I just have to step up security now at the factory. Where's everyone and how is everything going. I don't need anymore surprises." 

Ren and DaYeong stepped out to make sure her businesses were okay. As they were checking in on things, the boys returned from their jobs. Pyo was worried about Vic. 

"Harlyn, are you okay?" Pyo grabbed her chin and started looking her over. He saw Taec walking out rubbing his cheek. 

"Yeah I'm fine Pyo. You worry too much." She kissed him on the cheek as she walked towards her room. "I need thoughts to myself guys." 

Ziaco and Ren stood there puzzled. Vic never asked to be alone. It was rare. She was truly bothered about the betrayal. Regardless if she needed time to herself, she wasn't going to be left alone. Himchan decided to stand guard for her. 

"I'm worried about Vic. She's taking this betrayal hard." DaYeong stood with Ziaco, Pyo, and Ren wondering what to do. "We should keep close eye on her." 

"Agreed, but I bet she's just going to take a hot bath. She's never struck anyone close to her. She may be our boss, but it seems her conscious is still there." Ren glanced at the door. 

Harlyn was in deep thought by herself. Every route she thought, it all pointed to Taec being in another gang. She didn't know which one or for whom he worked for. This was something she needed to know. She needed it to be handled secretly. If Ren or DaYeong got wind of her plan, they would be upset. Even Ziaco and the boys. Who knows what would happen. She unlocked the door to her balcony, wanting to escape for a few hours. She told everyone goodnight and turned off the lights. Hopefully this would be a good rouse too let her leave for a few hours. 

She started walking down the street noticing a suv creep besides her. She turned to look as the car stayed on her. An uneasy feeling crept up on her as she started walking faster. Seeing a chance to run in between cars and down an alley, she made the risk. It was for aught when one of the guys jumped out of the van and started chasing her on foot. She ran into a dead end. When she got to the fence, she turned to look at the guys. All she wanted was to clear her mind under the stars. 

"What do you want?"

"Come with us."

Feeling as if they wouldn't budge, she still stood her ground. "I'd rather stay here. This dead end is nice. Who are you looking for?" 

The tallest one pushed up his sleeves, "We're looking for you. You're vic's wife/girlfriend correct?" 

"Why . . ." She stood there. They obviously didn't know that she was Vic or the leader. This could play out in her hand if she played the cards well. "How do you know?" 

"We watched you climb down your terrace. Come with us now or we'll make you." 

"I'm sorry, but I'm not going anywhere." She was prepared to put up a fight. It didn't matter that these guys were taller, she wasn't going to go easily. Surely she can take one on. 

As the taller one started nearing her, she tried to back up. She glanced over and saw a board propped up behind boxes, when the guys got closer, she grabbed the board and started swinging. It hit one of them upside the head as the other tackled her. While she was on the ground, she was putting up a struggle making it hard for them to tie her up. 

"Aish. I'm sorry." 

Harlyn was hit hard enough to knock her out. The guys ran back to the van driving off. Vic was in trouble.


	2. Getting The Dragons Attention

Hearing people shuffling, she started to regain consciousness. Harlyn opened her eyes and saw people walking around in the room. 

"Shit. I have to find a way out." She started jerking in the chair to try and loosen up the rope. One of the guys saw her and walked over. This guy stood a little shorter than the one who hit her. She remembered. She also remembered getting hit. Harlyn was not happy about that. The last guy who hit her ended up in the hospital. Boy when she would get her hands on this one. Hopefully she'd have the pleasure to take him out before Ren, Ziaco, and DaYeong got to him.

"It won't do you any good to try and escape, we got you in there nice and tight. The wolf will be in here soon. What's your name?"

"Ha ha my name is Go to hell. I'm not telling you. Let me go and I'll forget this ever happened. I'll especially forget that your friend hit me." 

The guys started laughing as one walked closer to her. He took her chin in his hand as he slapped her with his other. Vic was playing a scene in how to make him suffer when she got out of these ties. "I know your Vic's girl. They said they saw you leaving the compound, and you look like a significant other to a mob boss. Now. Who are you?" 

"You better hope I don't get out of these." A picture hanging up of a deer caught her attention. She felt his hand once more. "How does your boss like that you're roughing up girls? Does it validate you by being a coward?" Again. Her face was met with his hand. This did nothing but seal his fate when she got the chance.

"Goyun what are you doing that is taking so long. You were told she wasn't supposed to be touched. If boss finds out you laid a finger on her, he's gonna punish you. Not to mention her husband or boyfriend. Come on. We have a panther we need to get rid of. The handsy guy walked closer to her and leaned down, "I like women who puts up a fight. It's hot, I can see why Vic chose you." 

"Do me a favor, go fuck yourself." 

Both guys walked out of the room locking the door behind them. She heard their voices beginning to disappear. Vic needed to go home before everyone discovered she escaped. Once more, the door opened to three guys coming inside the room. The one that caught her eye had the most captivating, piercing eyes she had ever seen. Anytime he met her glance, it was intense. This had to be the boss. He held his aire like royalty around here. Like she did at her place. They all approached the table finding chairs to sit directly in front of Harlyn. 

"If you cooperate, you won't get hurt, or put your family in danger. We simply wanted to talk to you." 

"Boss she has been hit, look at her lips and her cheek, it's really red." The guy showed her bruises and bleeding lips. He called for the two guys in the room before. "Did you touch her?" 

"Of course not. I know boss's feelings on hitting women." 

"Mm. Why don't you tell him you punched me a few times. I'm sure your friend here will explain a good reason." 

The air got tense as the guy was suddenly being put under interrogation. "Remove him and show him the same compassion he showed her." 

"I can take it. I'm not in the mood to talk. You're wasting your time. Vic won't falter. And there's no use trying to use me as leverage. So let's be all adults here and let me go." 

"My company was broken into a few days ago. Now I am sure you can understand how detrimental this can be to my business. Your boyfriends name was brought up during the robbery. Would you know anything about that?"

"Listen, Mr, I don't know your name so I apologize, but I can promise you it wasn't the Outlaws. And that's funny you say cause Vic suffered the same losses. And I'm betting it was, oh how do you say, revenge? Let's hope not for your sake though." She scoffed as she turned her head away. 

He made her mad when he started laughing at what she said, as if she was a comedian. "Ms?" 

"Call me Bambi, everyone does." 

"That's a strange name, who hated you that much." The wolf started laughing. 

When Harlyn got out of the ties, he was going to be her first punching bag. No, her name wasn't Bambi so she shouldn't have been bothered by his comment. It got to her. It was something about being tied up and being laughed at to make one's mood go down. 

"Your name is any better? You look like a Chihuahua. Wolf my ass." 

His laughter stopped suddenly as he grabbed her chin, "You better be glad Dragon is here. You're quite mouthy. Know your place." 

"He looks like a lizzard, so I guess these names fit. I can see dreaming to be something you aren't." 

The main guy just smirked as she sat glaring. "You're quite the firecracker, Bambi. But other affairs call for me. I have to see about putting a kitty to sleep." 

"You mean the pan-." 

Her heart dropped. She only knew one person who was referred to as the Panther; her best friend, Hyunseung. "What the fuck. DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM. I will literally kill all of you with my bare hands." Harlyn lost her mind. She was enraged more about Seung than she was her being tied up. 

He stopped in his tracks. "You know him? This will be a great reunion." 

She started screaming at him. Anything to help her quietly get out of the ropes. Harlyn didn't want to make noise to raise alarm. Two guys threw a bloody figure in with Harlyn. She was confused and hoped with all of her heart that it wasn't Seung. Scooting her chair closer, her worst nightmare was put into play. Seung had been beaten, stabbed, and who knew what else. She started wailing and thrashing. Harlyn needed to run to him. That was it. She didn't care who heard, she was going to get out of the chair. 

Running up to the wall, she kept hitting it. If she could break the chair, she'd be free to take care of him. It didn't matter that she hit Her head in the process. Her anger kept rising as she heard his muffled cries. Finally, she was free. 

"Seungie, what did they do to you?" Tears started flowing as her heart was steadily breaking. Her best friend was in inches from his expiration and she was stuck with no hope to escape with him. He needed medical help or he wouldn't make it past morning. "Please wake up. I'm so sorry. Please. Please don't leave me, I need you." She brought him closer to her, coddling him in her arms. "I will get us out of here, please just stay with me." 

"They. . .they tried to make me tell them who you were. I. . Wasn't going to tell them. They had to kill me first." Weakly, Hyunseung brought his hand to her face leaving a bloody hand print. She grabbed his hand as she kissed it. 

"Why didn't you do it to save your life? Why didn't you tell on me?" She sobbed harder. 

"We made a vow to always keep you safe. Ren, Zico, DaYeong, Kwon, Pyo, and myself. We love you, and always want you safe. Pyo and I especially. If that means me getting injured to see you are safe with the others, then I'll lay my life down for your safety."

"You fool. We could have taken care of this. Is this why you wouldn't return my messages or calls?" Harlyn ran her hands through his hair. She needed to stay strong. She was the hope they had to get out. 

"I was trying to make sure only one person got hurt or killed compared to the whole team." 

Goyun decided to come in and make fun of Hyunseung dying. 

"So you know him right? To bad your reunion is about to come to an end. I have to finish him off, doctors orders." 

"You touch him anymore and I will rip your heart out. I am not letting you hurt him anymore." 

Goyun snatched her up by her hair, "I'll have time with you later, don't worry. I need to get rid of the weakling." He sniffed her hair to send chills down her spine. 

"You have 3 secs to unhand me. After that, I can't make promises you will be standing." 

"You're funny as well as hot. No wonder boss doesn't want you hurt, but I have to teach that mouth of yours a lesson." 

She counted silently in her mind. She gave him 3 seconds. "Alright." Goyun wasn't observant since she had parts of the chair in her hands. She put the legs up to her forearm for stability. She figured she needed to make these hits count, since she was more than likely going to get hurt. She put all her weight into hitting him in the face. She wanted to hear bones breaking. Especially since the bastard, who put Seungie almost lifeless, was standing INFRONT of her. Harlyn needed to settle a score with him. It didn't matter that he hit her, it was the fact that he almost killed Seungie which sent her over the edge. Harlyn needed to try and get Seung to safety. 

With each swing, she met different angles of his face. This was now or never. As soon as she connected with him, she heard cracking. It gave her one indication, she was getting the revenge Seungie needed. "I will break you! You hurt someone dear to me, I'm not going to show the same compassion you showed me. You're going to learn what it's like to get your ass handed to you." Grabbing his hair, she pushed his head down as she brought up her knee. She felt the connection. Off in the distance she heard thuds. It was probably nothing. Harlyn pushed him back as she brought up her arm again. With each hit, she was being splattered with blood.

While she was in mid swing, the door slammed open. Her adrenaline was going through the roof, that she didn't notice whom it was that entered. All she saw was red, and someone coming near her. She threw a punch and connected with the chest of a smaller guy. 

"Harly, calm down. It's us, you're safe. C'mon, your crew is here. God we were worried." 

Harly dropped the leg, as she fell to her knees. "Seung. Please help him. Leave me if you have to." 

"Oh god. DJ! Quick." 

Doojun ran into the room as he saw his crew member on the floor unconscious. "Hyun. My god." He looked at Harlyn as he saw Seungs bloody hand print all over her face. "I gotta get him out. Are we going or are we going to start a full on war in their compound?" 

"Pyo, help her." Ren looked out the door to make sure the coast was clear. She stepped on Goyun as he was barely moving. 

Pyo put Harlyn's arm around him as he helped her stand. She was weak and exhausted. They walked out the room, as Woohyun was leaned up against the wall down the hall from them. 

"Now, now, where are you going with the dragons dinner? I don't think he's going to like you taking his choice of dessert away?"

Ren walked infront of Pyo and Harlyn. "You stupid asshats are not going to lay another finger on her. It'll be over my dead body."

"Our dead bodies." DaYeong came from around the corner. 

The one they called wolf began laughing, "That's fine Raptor here will help me. It's not smart to come into the enemy's den. Boss isn't ready to release the doe back into the wild." 

"She's going home. We all are. You can let us go peacefully, or we can work our way out. Make your decision." 

"Let's have you work for it. We need to see if you're capable of taking care of her." 

Pyo saw this as his chance to save her. They took off down the other hall way. Zico ran besides them as he helped Pyo carry her. The Dragon met them at the top of the stairs. He began piercing Harlyn with his eyes. His expression was stoic, but he looked perturbed. Zico suddenly stopped. "Take her. Get her back home. I got him." 

This brought a smirk to the Dragon. He sure did like a good challenge. That guy was running off with her, before he could finish knowing who or what she was like. If anything, he hadn't planned of all this, but he was paying for a members fuck up. It was supposed to be a simple interrogation. They have to defend their compound from enemies. That means her crew. 

Slowly coming down the stairs, he never took his eyes off her. "I didn't figure everyone would come after her. So tell me, who is Vic? Why is there no use in me using Bambi as leverage. I like how she's vicious. I saw what she did to Goyun. She takes care and defends the ones she cares about; very noble." His voice sent her chills. 

"You're barking up the wrong tree guy. She has all of us to see her through to safety."

"Hmm. That's nice, she seems to be loved. I would just let you guys walk out, but you broke into my place," he held his hands up like he was displaying, "and I'm sure you understand that we must defend what is ours." 

"Oh yeah, but you have to understand that we will defend what is ours too." 

The Dragon was finally at the bottom of the stairs ready to teach Zico a lesson. He moved, damned fast. So fast that Zico nearly missed seeing it. Zico’s body seemed to react on its own, without conscious thought. He slid to his right, opposite to the direction he had been circling as the man rushed him. Dragon's vision blurred as the battle resumed. Dragon threw a block with his left hand, tried to hook Zico’s left leg with his own, attempting to throw him to the ground. Zico turned forward and to his right, slapping his left hand against the middle of his opponent’s back as he slid past. The blow caught his opponent between his shoulder blades. "Is that all dude? Let us take Bambi and be out of here already." 

Dragon caught Zico in the chin. Nothing made Zico more angry than when he was sucker punched. “Don’t hold back or I am going to break you," the Dragon offered a sly smile.

Back in the hallway, Ren And Da were busy with the Raptor and Wolf. This whole situation was bleak and dark. These were her closest friends fighting for her safety. They had better make it count. Ren took a swing as her and the Wolf were taking turns on who was the better. She would get hit, but she met his chest many times. 

Ren moved. The Wolf jerked back, aside. The blow meant for his jaw whizzed by in a blur of knuckles. From the corner of his eye, he saw Ren’s other arm begin an upward trajectory. He ducked this time, and felt his hair ruffle with the force of it. "You're good, but I'm still not impressed." 

The Wolf charged Ren with a roar like a bull. Ren sidestepped, whirled to face him. Her opponent lunged. Ren avoided one flying fist, only to have him meet hers. She smiled. Nothing soothed her more than hearing her connect with his face. He was curious how she got the upper hand so swiftly. This was an astonishing situation. 

Raptor was occupying Da's time just as well. He would antagonize her to try and get her blood flowing. He wanted to see what she was like. "Hey toots, you are pretty when you're angry. How about using some of this energy to telling me how beautiful I am, and how you'd like to see me more." Da scoffed at his comment wondering why the hell he was flirting when she was trying to make him pay for showing up. Quickly she lunged at him with a spinning back kick. It threw him off. He felt her aggression. If there was one thing, he never experienced a girl with a desire to fight. 

It was the Raptors turn to swing. The blow glanced off Da's ribcage, a sharp sting fading fast. In front of her, Raptor grinned and jabbed again at her midsection. This punk had enough swings on her. It was definite that he needed to be taught a lesson. She clinched her fist tighter. Again. With every blow to his chin, she was reminded why she was there. Why she chose to fight; to protect Harlyn. If they found out who she truly was, it was game over for the Outlaws. This was unexpected. 

All three of Harlyn's guys got the upper hand as they gave the final blows. It gave Pyo enough time to get to the car. They wanted to just buy time. They all three gave their goodbyes to Dragon, Raptor, and The Wolf, running out of the door. It was time to go home and be safe. They had a surprise waiting on Harlyn when she got there. 

"Boss." 

"Let them go, we'll meet them again. Patience guys. Patience."


	3. Emotions Flared

The ride back to the compound was long. All she wanted was reassurance Seung was okay. "Pyo, he's gonna make it right? We're not gonna lose him are we?" 

Pyo glanced from the road momentarily to try and give Harlyn the closure she needed. She wanted nothing but to take back everything that happened tonight; the running away like a child, the injuries her and everyone sustained for her stupidity. 

"When you get home, you need to take a bath. Hyunseungs hand print is still there. Also Jay is there, still. He wants to speak with you." 

She brought her hand up as she began replaying the night. Knowing that he was going to give her an ass chewing was less than worthy for what she put everyone through. They pulled into the long lit driveway seeing her men through the window. This wouldn't be a pleasant get-together. There would be choice words exchanged; especially by Jay. Zico, Ren, and Da all noticed Jays attitude. Ren needed to stay close so she could mend the broken hearts that were to follow. 

Harlyn saw him run up to the car as he gave her the meanest look she had ever seen. His hug was intense. Harlyn was in trouble. He grabbed her by the wrist as he practically glided to the meeting room. Tossing her arm, he slammed the door. 

"What the hell is your problem? Did Taec mess you up that bad to where you saw a plausible reason to put everyone in danger? What were you thinking Harlyn Jace!" 

"Jay, I," he cut her sentence off. He had the floor. 

"I don't care! Where is Vic at? Cause I am not liking or appreciating this side of Harlyn. One member fucks up and you suddenly turn everyone to being dispensable?" 

"I'm sorry," tears filled up with her thoughts of Seung. "I just tried to step away for one minute. Long enough for me to clear my mind. That is all. I wasn't expecting this or anyone to get hurt." 

"Seung is fighting for his life. DJ is down one man. This is not how uncle wanted you to carry on the family. Not at all. We as leaders cannot leave any windows open. I'm beginning to wonder if you have what it takes to run this family." 

As Jay was walking out, she tried to grab his arm. He pulled it away briskly to deny her. He needed time to think. The others in the room just stood around hanging their heads. 

She was left with a painful knot. One that was too hard to swallow. Jay never got this angry at her. Especially to the point where he hurled those kinds of words to her. What stung the most was that he had reservations about her running the family. He lost faith in her. Instead of almost losing one person she cared for, she lost two.

"Harlyn, he'll be back. He needs time to cool off, he's been worried." 

"Taeil, it's no use trying to make me feel better, I won't until Seung comes home and Jay doesn't hate me." 

"I know you're not in the mood to hear, but the guys, Ren, and Da all made a slight gesture." He adjusted the glasses back perched on his nose. 

"Oh god. What happened?" She went straight to the other meeting room. Opening the door, was a look-alike to the guy that punched her on the street. 

"Excuse me, is there a reason I'm tied up like an animal." He gave Harlyn a look of anger. 

"Oh fuck. Who did this." 

"Ren coached the boys. They were going to use him as an exchange, but someone tried shooting at him too. So we are keeping him safe." 

"Taeil, he looks like the guy who knocked me out on the street. Where did they get him; from the compound?" 

"No. . .our guys did recognizance at their factory."

Harlyn started pacing, "Shit, shit. You said he was being shot at?" 

"Mhm. Ukwon took a bullet in the arm, so he's pissed." 

"Fuck. Okay. Well must we keep him in shackles, I mean clearly he knows he's in danger?" 

"I'm not sure Vic. We can talk to him." 

She gained her composure back before opening the door. Any weakness she had, she had to push it away. She needed to snap back into reality. 

"Kid, tell me who you are. Ah. Before you tell me to go to hell, I am willing to offer you protection, but you have to stay here. You don't want to catch bullets in that innocent looking face of yours now do you? I don't know why those people are after you, but I figure it's because your brother is a piece of work; but that's neither here nor there." 

"Listen lady, when my brother finds out your crazy friends have me, then he will storm your place." 

"I've dealt with that before, but it was twisted. Anyways, fine do you want to step out the door and get shot? I can let you go and let you get shot, or I can offer you protection. For you and your family. What's it going to be kid? I can control what happens in here. Out there, you're fair game to whomever is trying to fill you with lead." 

She saw the kid thinking hard, "You would untie me?" 

"I would. But, you would be watched like a hawk. For all I know, you could be like your brother. I also can't afford to let an enemy walk freely inside my compound, but I guarantee you won't get hurt unless you act foolish." 

He changed his sight to Taeil, "Who are you?" 

"I'm Taeil, her advisor." 

"So wait you're a boss? No offense but you're a woman." 

Hearing that before, she just shrugged it off. Apparently it's end of the world if a woman was a mob boss. "Yes, I realize that. You see that's the glorious thing about aliases. It keeps me safe and under the radar."

"Wow, Vic has been a woman all along." 

"You better keep your trap shut kid; if you know what's good for you." 

Harlyn smiled as she heard Ren. "That is Ren, she's my second hand. She has no qualms about setting you straight. Do we have an understanding?"

"I'm DaeYeol. You don't need to know anything further. We have a deal, and I will offer my word that No-one will find out you're Vic from me. I promise. If you're offering protection for my family. But I would like to speak to my brother."

"Out of the question. We'll eventually let him know for you, but as of right now you have to be in complete hiding." 

All three of them could see the worry on the kid's face, but they had to keep it this way. After last night, the family was almost compromised. They couldn't make the same mistake. Ren especially would keep Harlyn reminded of the risks. The only problem was with Jay. He blew his stack and said hurtful things to her. It would take a few days for him to cool down. 

"Can you please untie me?" 

Harlyn nodded her head as Ren walked around to break the ties. "Remember what we said kid, or it will be your ass." 

"Taeil, get the new recruit to make a room available for our new extended guest."

"Yes Harlyn," Taeil nodded his head to everyone as he left. 

Harlyn sat there watching Daeyeol. She wanted to trust him, but there was no way she could risk it. If circumstances were different, maybe. Since he was the target practice for someone, it was going to be risky to even let him see daylight. 

"Ms. Harlyn, how do you know my brother?" 

Smiling she stood up, "Let's just say I owe your brother lots of compassion." 

Ren walked behind Daeyeol as Harlyn gave him a small tour of the rooms he had access too. If this kid was to mess up, it would be easy for Ren to detain him.


	4. Finding New Monsters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning Violence*

The following day, Ren decided that she would take Harlyn to see Seung. She knew that if Harlyn didn't see him, she would beat herself up more. Besides, Ren wanted to check up on him as well. He was part of the team, and everyone was shaken up about his health status. Harlyn made her way downstairs as she heard a few of the boys playing a karaoke game. She felt normal for once as if her life was like everyone else's. Calm. Smiling, she met eyes with Daeyeol. He seemed like a good kid aside from his status. 

"Harlyn," Ren stepped to her, "let's go out for a few. We need to spend time away." 

Bemused, Harlyn agreed. She felt it wasn't in her place to disregard anyone at the moment. Harlyn and Ren let everyone know that they were going to go visit someone. Ren left Daeyeol in the care of the boys. They had quite the drive ahead of them, so they stopped to get drinks; not noticing someone was on their tail. The girls were in deep discussion about everything as Harlyn was trying to come up with ways to avoid loose ends. Pulling up to the hospital Seung was at, things seemed off. The amount of cars usually here, was less than normal. 

"Ren, I have a weird feeling. Do you have your sickle with you?" 

"Pfftt. Harly, what kind of question is that. Of course I do." 

"Okay. I have my tire bat. I don't like this at all. Aren't they usually busy?" 

"Exactly." 

Pulling up to a parking spot sent bad vibes to both the girls. They slowly walked to the door. The wind howled. Entering the hospital felt like a bad idea. There was no-one in sight nor a sound to be heard. It was as if it was a ghost town. No beeping. No sighing from nurses or the smell of antiseptic spray at all. Harlyn sponsored this hospital, and she never authorized them closing. Illnesses and other issues would never permit it. They got the room number from Dujun earlier. Surely no-one would leave him alone while he was in a coma. 

Making their way through the hallway, Harlyn had the idea for them to hack into the security trying to find answers. "Ah, here. Let's see what's going on." 

Harlyn started inputting codes as she caught a glimpse of silhouettes that didn't look familiar. "Ren look, we have stragglers. But what are they here for and why?" 

"Harly, I have an idea and it's not for a friendly visit. See if you can zoom in closer. Let's see who the mystery guys are." 

Harlyn found the keys she wanted as she started zooming in. "Do they look familiar?" 

"Hmm. Not that I know of. Let's go see these guys. First find out where Seung is." 

On another screen, Harlyn typed in his name to begin the search. She wanted to know he was okay. "Ren, I found him. Look." Harlyn pointed as Ren got closer. "We have to get to him. I don't trust this at all." She focused the camera back on the the two guys noticing if they had any visible weapons. It honestly didn't matter at this point since no-one else was in the hospital. Today, people were going to get injured or worse; killed. Harlyn just couldn't catch a break. Her and Ren especially. 

"Alright boss, let's go show them who owns this." 

Harlyn and Ren noticed the whereabouts of the boys one last time before going to Seung. Quietly, they walked through the hall. They had to be careful not to bring alert to anything. These guys were unknown and Harlyn wasn't okay with them there. Hearing the guys, they hid around the corner. It would have been good to figure out why they were there, but all they heard was their aliases and family name. They were sent to get rid of Seung, but who sent them was beyond answers. 

Harlyn and Ren both peaked around the corner seeing the guys turning to walk their direction. Ren motioned for Harlyn to hide as she would try as well. Hearing the guys, both of their hearts began racing. Atleast this would be a fair fight. Two, on two. The tallest one saw Harlyn as he gave her position away. Ren was still hidden waiting for the best time to strike. She was like a snake, she strategically handled every attack swiftly and smartly. She wasn't named Snake for no reason. 

"Who do we have here?" 

"I'm looking for my boyfriend. He's a nurse here."

"Oh yeah, the hospital is closed for renovation. Sorry he didn't tell you. We really cannot risk anyone being here. Unfortunately, we cannot let you leave here either." 

"I'm sorry? What do you mean?" 

"You have to leave, permanently. I'll help." 

He walked closer to her as she stepped back. Her tire bat was hidden, but easy to get to. "Please let me live, I'm sorry; I won't tell anyone you're here."

As he got closer, she swung her bat. When she clipped his chin, he sighed. "You sure aren't smart." Harlyn felt a sharp pain, and moisture as she brought her hand up. She saw a blade dripping with her blood. The pain started intensifying. Ren flicked her wrist to prevent the other one attacking Harly. Suddenly, he was on the ground. She would keep him off Harlyn as much as she could. 

"You asshole!" They just couldn't catch a break. Kneeing him, she swung her hand once more. She got him on the side of his face. He grabbed her throat as he threw her up against the wall. The impact of the hit Harlyn sustained, made her drop the bat. Harlyn heard nothing but a loud crack, as she slid down it. Excruciating pain started resonating throughout her arm. Her shoulder was dislocated. Everyone taught her to be strong and not to let people see her breakdown, but this pain was the worst she had ever felt. 

"My name is Kris. The least I can do is let you know who your executioner is." 

He started kicking her. She blocked her face as she noticed another set of feet nearing Kris. He was brought down with the same tire bat Harlyn had. "You like roughing up girls huh? Wait until I tell Dragon about this." 

Harlyn looked up only to see Sungyeol. "What are you doing here?" 

He helped her up to sit her down in a chair while he tied up Kris. Down the hall, Ren was handling Her opponent. "You assholes are going to wish you never laid a hand on her." 

"We just wanted to take out the Panther, but you girls are causing lots of problems for us. Now, how do you think I should handle you?" He had the end of Ren's chained sickle in his hand jerking her forward to him. Ren moved closer as she glided to him. She was mostly on track of reading people like a book. She was a skilled opponent; there was no denying that. Ren predicted his next move by the way his body shifted. As the guy threw a punch towards her, she brought the sickle back as she quickly had him in a hold. She couldn't do anything though, until they got answers. Ren guided his body to fall over a desk. The least she could do was make him regret coming to the hospital. 

"Who sent you?" 

"Go to hell lady," the guy tried to loosen up her hold on him. 

"Wrong answer. I believe you owe us an apology. Starting with her," she dragged him to Harlyn. "Apologize." 

"Eat shit bitch." He spit on Harlyn. 

Harlyn never was spit on, but she didn't like it. Standing up holding onto her arm, she kicked the guy in his face. "Who do you work for?" 

"None of your business." 

Harlyn was in so much pain from the day before and now present. Never had she ever dealt with a double dose of attacks in a 24 hour time frame. Ren once more assisted with him walking face first Into a desk. She guided him back towards Harlyn. Harlyn kneed him in the nose. This guy would talk one way or another. For each time he told Ren to go to hell, she would assist him in meeting a hard surface. Harlyn had enough. She wanted answers and she wanted them now. Sungyeol wanted to help her. He gave her something to bite down since he had to fix her arm. 

"I'm sorry Vic, this is gonna hurt." With a swift movement, he set her arm back in place. She didn't notice he called her Vic, since she let out a scream. Harlyn turned away shaking her head. Her vision focused on the guy in the chair. As he opened his eyes, Harlyn backhanded him. 

"Your friend won't talk, let's see if you have anything to say? Now. Who sent you?" 

The guy looked her up and down laughing. "How's that shoulder? Such a shame I didn't hurt you more. You'll never get anything out of me. You're wasting your time."

Harlyn looked over at Han as Ren still had him. She walked over to the desk pulling out a firearm. Both guys' eyes got huge. Before, Harlyn and Ren were just practically all talk. Yeah sure they had them tied up, but what could two women do to them? Now, the game had changed. "I will ask you one more time who sent you?" 

The guy decided to up his quietness. Sungyeol wanted to watch. He had a feeling she was Vic, by the way everyone stormed into his family's compound; minus the named Vic to save his girl. She was turning out to be a female version of his boss. 

Grabbing Kris, Harlyn came down with so much force onto his hand. As soon as she heard a few crunching sounds, she grabbed it. This sent him into a rage. This guy had never been tortured. He didn't know how to deal with this. "Now, do I need to take out your other hand? All you have to do is tell me who sent you. I'm being very generous. My patience is wearing thin. Imagine waking up and expecting to visit your best friend who is in the hospital, but added to that stress, are two guys trying to kill him. What would you do if you were me?"

The guy wanted to really hurt Harlyn. She was irritating and really condescending. Ren still had a hold on hers. They both started struggling, causing Harlyn more irritation. "You can kill us, but the Monsters under his bed and in his closet will take all of you out; eventually." 

Seungyeol knew exactly what he meant. The Monsters were a rival crew trying to come in on the Dragon's Territory. They tried everything to scare Hoya, and make him back down. Now, they were going after the Beasts. Hyunseung especially. He knew that Harlyn was going to have to take them both out. If she didn't, everyone would be at risk. Luckily, those two assholes didn't know Harlyn and Ren were in a different family. That was what was their saving grace.

Harlyn gave Ren a look as she motioned her head. "Bambi, I know what he means. He's no longer use to you." Seungyeol and Ren took the two guys away from Harlyn, permanently. She stood there trying to realize and put the missing pieces together. 

"Ren, I need to ask you a question about my brother's whereabouts. I haven't seen him since that night we took your Boss. Now, would you have any idea where he's at?" 

Ren was a really nice person overall, she just was just doing her job. They took someone she loved and cared for, so Ren repayed the favor. It wasn't anything personal, strictly business. She would have never resorted to such things if they kept their paws off Harlyn. Of course, without the amazing team of bandits they had, there was probability Harlyn would have been kept longer. Thanks to Kyung, he helped pinpoint her quickly with the help of the kids who witnessed her being taken. 

"We have him. We went searching for collateral, and returned with someone who was getting shot at. One of our guys took a bullet for him. He's not happy about it. Getting shot makes him have a bad day." 

"You have my little brother? What are you going to do with him?"

"He's safe. Boss has a soft spot for kids. We all received the orders that he is not to be touched; unless he fucks up. We are protecting him until we know he's safe. That with the shooting has given us indication someone wants him dead. And with us being last to see him, we are a liability. Boss doesn't like liabilities; or being one. Especially not when innocent guys are involved." 

"You mean," Sungyeol was muddled. With the Outlaws being a rival family, you would think it was blood for blood. She was definitely showing reason and rhyme to her actions, and her crew was as well. "Is he okay?"

"Last I checked, he was playing and slaying at karaoke. Told you, Harlyn won't cause unnecessary harm to someone. We have to call this in, you can stay or go. We'll keep your little brother safe. You cannot tell anyone Vic is a woman. It will open up flood doors we don't need." Ren and Seungyeol finished their talk. It was time to devise a plan to prevent further casualties.


	5. An Unexpected Visitor

Ren noticed Harlyn on the phone, when she and Seungyeol arrived at Hyunseung's room. This entire new set of circumstances, was a game changer. She just wanted him safe. If anything were to happen more to Seung, Harlyn would blame herself. With responsibilities held in her hand, she made an executive decision; move Hyunseung to her compound. It was safe, there were medics on site, and most importantly, they could hold off an attack if one were to happen. If they moved him now, while things were less crazy, no one would be tipped off to where he was going to be receiving medical help. Most importantly, it was his leader that had the final say in what would happen as far as the medical treatment. This would be the best and safest way for them to protect Hyunseung. She was sure of it. Also, maybe they could rest from the attacks for once. 

Seungyeol wanted to call his boss, but that would in all probability destroy the treaty he just made with Ren. The Dragon still was livid about his business being targeted, and wanted answers from someone. The string of attacks happening to both families, was basically an introduction to someone new moving into town. 

Zico, Pyo, and B-Bomb showed up with Dujun. They were going to secretly bring Seung back to Harlyn's compound. The first thing they noticed was Harlyn's face. 

"Harlyn, what the hell."

"Long story short, two guys came in trying to take out Seung. Ren and I fought them off. I got cut and my shoulder was dislocated. They said some weird things, I don't even know what to think." 

"Can I say something? They were from the rival family, Monsters. They are slowly working their way into territories. The Monsters are trying to be a bigger family than what they are, either threatening or completely taking out major companies. We know of a few families they are going to try and take out. It will be strategic though." 

"Who are you?" 

"I'm Seungyeol, I'm an advisor." 

"Harlyn," Pyo looked to her for answers, "do you trust his word." 

"I wouldn't have for different circumstances, but he saved my life guys and helped my arm. That's as good as a signed contract. So, yes I do. Let's get Seung out, and we'll discuss this further." 

Swiftly, they loaded Seung up not leaving any hints in where he was going to be. Staying far away from giveaways would be the best course of action, since they were being targeted. Harlyn's team was organized and careful; well mostly. They were exemplary in every way. She wasn't originally going to be the leader, but her father saw her as the best fit to continue on his legacy. Some of the family never understood his decision and some even opposed, but he had complete faith in Harlyn. She had brothers, but they never showed the same potential like her.

Seung was going to be put in a room no-one had permission to be in. After all that happened, it was going to be hard to trust anyone. Dujun would be one of the ones that had the freedom to roam in and out of the room. It was getting to the point that she could only trust those closest to her. Her and Ren got an alarming surprise when they saw their other brothers standing in their conference room. Jay must've spoken with them about what had happened. That was all they needed. 

"Shin, Takuya what are you doing here?" 

"I got a phone call from our Cousin, he said to come talk some sense into you." 

Harlyn wanted to punch Jay. She was not in a good mood, and to have her cousin butt in where it wasn't his concern, was irritating. Infuriating even. If only she could reach him right now.

"Shin I assure you, everything is fine. We had a slight hiccup, but it has been settled." 

"Good," Takuya turned to Ren, then you won't mind us staying here with you. I'll let Casper know to bring our things up." 

Casper. Harlyn's childhood crush. The one guy she couldn't ever date. He was too much like family, she would feel as if it was awkward. He was nice to look at though. Shin knew. Everyone did. Some claimed that the reason why she never dated anyone, was because her heart belonged to him. Harlyn needed someone of the same wavelength, that had no ties to her family. She glanced over at him as Ren noticed. 

"Harly," no answer. 

"Harly. . ." Still not a peep, Ren decided to cut to the core.

"Harlyn, you need to stop staring. I can see the drool." 

This brought Harlyn's face to become flushed. Ren was good about embarrassing her. Takuya and Shin laughed. 

Takuya walked over to Harlyn as he pinched her cheeks. "Look how precious you are." 

Harlyn got irritated with how they were making a mockery out of her. This felt like when she was younger. Someone always had something to say. She was already angry, she wasn't wanting to deal with it. Sungyeol walked in as Harlyn smacked Takuya's hand away. 

"TicTak! Keep your hands to yourself."

Sungyeol sat down as a few of the guys followed behind. Takuya and Shin both were sizing up the guy. They wanted to know why an enemy walked in so nonchalantly. Harlyn saw their expressions. "Down boys, he's friendly. He helped us take down two guys. He's welcome here." 

Shin and Takuya both took a seat. They were going to pay close attention to this guy. Takuya knew he was part of Dragon's Blood. 

"Harlyn, what is your plan now? And I take it he knows you're Vic?" 

"Shin, we have to be careful, they were after Seung. Yes he does; him and his younger brother."

"Who are the attackers?" Takuya focused his attention on Ren, "What do they want?" 

"Takuya, they are from the family the Monsters. They try to rough up other families to intimidate them out of businesses." 

"Do they not realize our combined families are huge; including just our associates. It's not smart for them to do that, or attack the Beasts for that manner," Shin shifted in his seat. 

"You must be the brother? They clearly have no fucks about whose territory they come in on. As long as they run people out, that's all that matters." 

"Sungyeol is it," Takuya fixed his sleeves, "What exactly do you suppose we do? Harlyn has been attacked 2 days in a row. Your family was included in these strings of attacks; were they not?"

"Listen, I know we kidnapped her, but that was business. Our companies were being attacked, and we heard Vic's name in the process. I hate that we had to do that to her, or even that her friend got hurt, but what would you have done if it was you?"

Shin eyed Sungyeol carefully. He wasn't too keen about being in the same room as Harly's abductor. He definitely wanted her to be safe. Not at risk of being put in harm's way once more. She already had to deal with that with other families, she didn't need a new one coming after her. 

"Sungyeol, I don't trust you, but my sister seems to. So, good news. You won't be walking out of here with your ass whooped. Just keep your guys in line, and remember that you chose to help us. Otherwise, I will have to go against Harly's word." 

She sighed as she saw Casper motioning for her. Harlyn got up briskly to go see what he wanted. 

"Cas, what's up?" 

"There's a few guys here. He seems like an important contact of yours, but I told him to wait in the den."

A perplexed Harlyn sped walked down the hallway. She started having a weird feeling. Who could be there to see her? Especially someone that Casper didn't recognize. Either way, she was going to see what it was about. As she turned the corner, she stepped besides Hoya. She was too focused on the two guys sitting down. "Oh my." 

Hoya grabbed her arm as he pulled her close, "Where is Sungyeol. And I have a feeling the fact that his brother is missing, is due to your boyfriend. C'mon let's go see him." 

Harlyn wanted to loosen up his grip, but she didn't want to start fighting him in her home. So, she abided peacefully. She would have to think fast so he wouldn't know she was Vic. In her mind she had played every scenario as to whom was going to be a designated Vic for the time being. It couldn't be Shin, it would be awkward with him since they were siblings. Casper was out of the question since he helped the guys in. That left one other person; Takuya. Great. He would never let this down as long as he was breathing. Hell, he'd probably find ways in the afterlife to pick at her about this. 

They walked through the meeting doors as everyone stood up. 

"H-," Takuya was interrupted. 

"Hi Honey, this man wanted to have a talk with you, Vic." 

Takuya lowered his brow as he got confused. It had seemed as if Harlyn got amnesia. She was about to be drowning and all her men could do was stand there in bewilderment. There was no plan to keep her under the radar at home. Everyone was confused. 

"Oh is that right. ." Takuya was trying to figure out what name she gave herself to these men. 

"I saw Bambi out in the den, I wanted to meet the man she cared for." Hoya still had a grip on her arm. 

Ren's blood began boiling. The fight between the two families had happened merely a day prior to this unfortunate meeting. 

Takuya had to hide snickers with her name. "Ahem. Yes Bambi, my sweet little doe. Can you unhand her? I don't like my deer to be touched, unless it's me holding her hand. I hope you do understand that Bambi is one of a kind."

Hoya let her arm go, "As you wish, but since I'm here, I'd like to discuss some things. Firstly, why is my advisor here?" 

Harlyn walked to Takuya as she stood next to him. He put his arm around her waist, as he grabbed her chin. "You okay Bambi." He kissed her on the forehead. Shin noticed Hoya seemed jealous. It was obvious to him that this guy liked Harlyn. Shin also noticed the embarrassment that filled her. This was good laughing material later. Takuya was the last person Shin thought she'd peg Vic as. 

Harlyn wanted to crawl into a hole to die. She had to play along or her cover was blown. 

"Your advisor helped Bambi and Snake last night from meeting their maker; as well as Seung. We were attacked by the Monsters, trying to take Seung completely out of the picture." 

Hoya glanced at Yeol, "Okay, cause you would be very bold if you had planned to take him out. I would have found out one way or another." 

"Not at all, we have his little brother staying here for protection. Your factory got shot up, while my guys were looking for collateral. As for your advisor, he happened to follow Ren and Bambi, so he could receive answers, but was thrown off when he saw them getting attacked. Your guy helped us, so for that I thank you. I couldn't imagine how lost I'd be without my precious Bambi." 

Harlyn hated Takuya a little more everytime he spoke. She was beginning to loathe that name because she knew he was mocking her. Once this ended, she would beat Takuya to an inch of his life. Ren may be his sister, but she would surely understand. 

When Hoya wasn't interrogating her, he was nicer. He didn't look half like an asshole. He had a mysterious side to him. She was intrigued. While they were discussing and she had to make herself seem less involved, she walked over to her teranium that housed her empress Scorpion. Harlyn was the only person that could hold her, without getting stung. Hoya glanced over at the girl. Noticing the way she was with the most untamable creature, he was equally attracted to her. This led him to believe that she could tame almost anything. Too bad she belonged to another. Maybe, he could admire her from afar, and help see to her protection; then he could win her heart eventually. 

DaYeong got wind of them being there, so she stormed into the room. Harlyn glanced up as she saw her standing over the Raptor with her fists balled up. 

"What the hell do you want?" 

He just smiled at her. She was becoming irritating, more so than he liked. "I am here having a friendly discussion with everyone. If you don't believe me ask Vic." 

Harlyn had to stay quiet. She just knew DaYeong would throw him out of the window. Takuya looked to Harlyn for secret advice, before telling her to sit down. "DaYeong, sit down. They are here for friendly business." 

"Fine, I will." She had to get one last slap in. She pulled back and smacked him as hard as she could in the back of his head. 

The Raptor stood up as he was towering over her. "You're aggressive. Maybe if you toned that down, then you wouldn't be so lonely." 

Harlyn ran over to step in the middle. "Don't forget who's home you're in, now sit down." 

This pulled looks from everyone. She forgot for a second that she wasn't in charge at the moment. Hoya just stared at her. He motioned for the Raptor to sit back down. Afterall, he wasn't wanting to start drama, he just wanted to get to the bottom of everything.


	6. A Shaky Alliance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Some Violence

"Listen, we don't want to start anything, I just want to understand what happened. Your name was brought up Vic. We never had problems out of your family before." 

Takuya sat there taking in everything, trying to figure out what Harlyn would say. She was articulate and had a way with words. He needed to atleast mimic that a bit. 

"Dragon, I never ordered any attacks on your companies at all. I have been here for years and not once have you, or anyone for that matter, been attacked by me or my guys. Have you?" 

Ren and Harlyn each shared glances trying not to break their composure. Ren and DaYeol would have to think fast, if they were going to keep Harlyn afloat. 

"Boss!" Casper was heard down the hall.

Harlyn was ready to scream. Usually they never had this much problems on their compound. It was usually peaceful. Outside sources were against that today. When Casper opened the door, he was assisting Ukwon and a young kid inside. The kid looked like he got into a scuffle with someone. Harlyn's eyes got huge. 

"Guys what happened?" 

Ukwon sat him down in the sofa gently, "I heard alot of banging around outside and I saw our new recruit, roughing this little guy up. Boss he's a kid." 

Harlyn felt a wave of emotion wrapping around her. She was against kids getting hurt, especially if they didn't make an attack. Everyone that worked for her knew this. Regardless if he was new, he should have never taken it this far. 

Daeyeol stood up as he took a better glance at the person. It was his friend Jaeseok. This sent him and his brother into a rage. The Outlaws harmed one of their own alliances. The treaty they made before, was in shambles. Ren looked to Takuya for guidance.

"Vic. What do you think we should do? This punk broke your rule: Never lay a hand on an innocent kid. Especially if he hasn't caused any fights." 

"Ren," Takuya looked over at the beaten boy, "do as you wish. It would appease me." 

"C'mon Bambi, let's go." Ren grabbed Harlyn by the arm as Harlyn stared at the child. 

After looking towards every wing of the compound they stumbled onto the recruit laughing about the fight to his friends. "Hey, so you want to be a tough guy? In my compound? The same kid who is friends with the little brother of a guy in a larger family?" 

Ren surrounded him, "You're a special kind of stupid huh? That is Harlyn's major rule. That was said the moment you were recruited." 

"What about it, he was snooping. We fight to keep them at bay right? If not then you are a weak boss and I was right about you. A woman has no business being in charge of anything." 

Harlyn let the insult roll off her shoulder. There would be a chance to get him back pretty quickly. This guy was stupid and impulsive, definitely someone Harlyn didn't need on her team. "Wrong. We fight when we absolutely have too. Not to prove we have balls in this industry. And as for me being a woman," she kicked him with so much force he was gasping for air. 

Ren took over the punches as Harlyn just watched. She was beginning to wonder if they just needed to open a fight club, since it seemed as if they were being pulled into them lately. His friends stood there gawking that this actually happened. They were not used to seeing women so aggressive. They were also not use to seeing Ren and Harlyn like this. 

Daeyeol came for Harlyn. She was the person he needed to talk to, not Takuya. 

"Is this how you treat people you say you're going to protect?" 

"I realize you're angry but I had nothing to do with your friends beating. You have seen me in the room with you guys this entire time. Plus, I don't just beat kids. That goes against everything I hold true."

Ren stepped in front of Harlyn as she was trying to calm him down, "Dae, she would never in a million years call an attack, or even allow one, on a kid. I promise." 

The guy on the ground caught his attention, "Is that him?" 

Ren and Harlyn stepped aside. Daeyeol walked over to him slowly. He wanted the guy to be nervous, so he grabbed his hair and had one lasting punch ready to go. Jaeseok was innocent in all of this. This guy messed with the wrong people. After Ren sent the recruit off with his friends, they decided to go back upstairs. It wasn't protocol to keep people waiting. 

When the doors opened back up, everyone focused on the three walking in. Harlyn went straight to a chair next to Takuya. She was deep in thought, she never focused on the fact that everyone tried to get her attention. In many failed attempts, she eventually met eyes with the Dragon, Hoya. He was anxious to know more about her. The spectacle that happened, he witnessed from above. This girl had secrets and he knew it. What they were though, he was unclear about.

For the remainder of the meeting, Harlyn sat in silence. When she got quiet, her guy's knew something was up. It seemed as if her fire was being flamed. After this day, there was no clue to what the circumstances would be. Also, having new allies, meant a growth in the family that would prove to be useful in the future. Takuya was doing a great job at mimicking Harlyn, but the Dragon still felt as if there was a bigger skeleton in a closet. He would soon find that out. She looked towards Jae as he was receiving medical attention. No she wasn't the one that harmed him, but her prospects did; that practically made it her fault. Regardless if she was in the room with the others. 

Daeyeol made an impulsive decision to stay with Harlyn's family. They did save him after all, so he felt he owed them that much. Harlyn was the most surprised out of everyone. Surely, he could have told her to fuck off, and she'd understand why. 

"I need to stay, brother. Vic's crew risked their lives for me. And they tried to correct the wrong the asshole did to Jae." 

Seungyeol nodded his head. He knew there was no sense in trying to talk him out of it. If they did wind up fully protecting Daeyeol, then the outlaws would have allies for life. As the meeting was coming to a close, everyone said their goodbyes. Casper and Ukwon started seeing everyone out, as Harlyn watched from above. She was due to call an emergency meeting. Mandatory as a matter of fact. With an innocent child getting hurt, it ate at her. She wondered how so many people could betray her so easily. This would be the turning point for changes to come. The crew and prospects needed to realize that the hindrance of them breaking her sacred rules, was strongly opposed. Apparently, there were few that didn't care or have the gumption to learn. Harlyn needed everyone to stop pulling shit, so they could eventually get their ways back. Once everyone gave her their undivided attention, she lit up. 

"I'm only going to say this once: kids are not to be touched. Nothing annoys me more than when an innocent child gets his ass whooped. If I hear of anymore kids being targeted, I will show you the same compassion, as well as Ren, as you have on those kids. You don't have to be here, and I don't need your help; since I have my main guys. So don't for a second think you're irreplaceable." 

Everyone was in awe with Harlyn. Usually she would be reluctant to say anything that could be taken as cross, to anyone. She found her niche. It took some time, but she found it. 

"Also, anyone who thinks about betraying me, will never see the light of day anymore. If you want to leave do it now. Because when I find out who has given out all of our secrets, well you won't like me. I'm done with the foolishness." 

Many of the recruits just sat in silence. It was a definite that times were changing. Harlyn's dad would have never allowed this to happen for so long. She felt as if she disgraced the family. Finally, she realized just what Jay meant. He was right. She had to find the reasoning behind Jay's callous words, but when she did, it was true. She ended the meeting as she stood over the teranium admiring her scorpion. There was still a lingering presence. 

"Yes?" She never turned around. 

"Why did you decide all of this?" Pyo stood in confusion as to what changed about Harlyn. 

"Pyo, you and I both know my father, and how this would have never happened. If this continues, then I won't be fit for a leader. The past few days have opened my eyes. To everything. To the family especially. I love you all and I don't need to do anything careless that puts you, and everyone else at risk. That's not me. I have also learned that some can't be trusted, or that they abuse what little trust they have."

"Harlyn. You've done a great job as a leader. We, your main guys, love the family." 

As much as she loved hearing that, she felt she needed to improve. If not for her family, for her. This family was all she had.


	7. Fresh Start

Harlyn needed to get out of the meeting room, as there was so much drama that happened in it; all in one day. Ren and Dayeong were standing outside the door where Hyunseung was in. They couldn't be too careful as to whom knew he was there. With the series of events, it seemed as if none could be trusted.

"Harlyn," DaYeong saw her walking towards them, "Hyunseung is stable, he's gonna be just fine. Oh, do I have permission to break someone's neck?" 

Ren laughed as she shook her head. She too was feeling as if she wanted to wring someone's neck. It probably didn't help that the subject in discussion stared at her the entire meeting. The punk needed to be taught manners. Ren was the perfect candidate. 

There was something about Ren, to tell when Jay was near. What he wanted though, was unknown since the fight with Harlyn. It was sad for the situation to occur, but if they could patch things up, it would be just fine. Jay said harsh things that he couldn't take back, but he had hoped they could move forward. 

"Harlyn." A voice rang down the hall as Harlyn looked over to see Jay, and a new body, walking towards her. 

Anything but positives were flowing through her mind. "Jay, I'm not in the mood for you to cut me down anymore than you already have." She felt a hand on her shoulder, which made her freeze. He was adamant about getting her to talk to him. A side of her wanted to melt with his touch and have him wrap her up in a hug. The other wanted to punch him harder than was ever noted. The new guy just stared at Harlyn. She wasn't too keen on him already. Slowly, she turned around. He saw her eyes. There was something different. A new light in them. It had seemed at that moment she looked like her father. Harlyn finally understood what grit it took to take charge. Everything was falling apart from her best friend fighting for his life, to her crew unraveling at the seams. 

Jay stood there shocked. For a moment he almost forgotten about why he was there. The new guy started looking around as the awkward silence befell the corridor. Harlyn was uneasy, but she didn't want this argument to last longer than needed. She didn't want to go back into the room. Lately, it was a toxic locale. The only problem was that there was no other place to go. She had no choice but to retreat back into it. As Jay followed her, the new guy with him tried to go into the room as well. Harlyn wanted to speak with Jay alone. This was family matters, no-one else could deal. The newbie walked out the door and just stood there. His whole presence made Harlyn's guys feel apprehensive. 

Ren and DaeYeong never moved from the door. Especially not now. It seemed Jay was slipping himself. While he called Harlyn messy, he was being messy in his own way. He just didn't realize it. Ren knew exactly who it was that was in the house. Surely this was not a cruel joke to test Harlyn. If that was what it was, Jay should be slapped. 

In the other room Jay and Harlyn were trying to work out their problems. 

"What exactly do you want Jay?"

He never felt this aloof attitude ever. She was clearly upset with him still. "Harlyn I was wrong. You didn't deserve what I said. I just don't want to see you fail."

"The only way I'll fail, is if the people I love stop believing in me. You are my cousin. You have been there for me since I was in diapers. I messed up, yeah. I got family hurt, yeah. I would never walk out on them. That's not what being family is. I love you Jay, but if you don't believe in me then I don't know what to say to you." 

Jay stood there, hearing his own words becoming audible. Before, he didn't put much thought into it. Now though, he heard exactly what he said. He was harsh. Probably a little bit too harsh. Harlyn held Jay in high standards, so she valued his opinion. All she ever wanted was his blessing to know that she wasn't making a big mistake. He didn't feel she was, just being cloudy on judgements that he didn't know how to explain. 

"Harly, I love you and will see you to the end. I did say some fucked up things and for that I'm sorry. I was scared and angry; afterall, you are my baby cousin. I don't know what would happen if we lost you. Can we start over?" 

They stood in silence before Harly forgave him. Jay was special to her. It helped she was his favorite cousin, and likewise for her. It felt off if she didn't hear from him in a while. His whole reasoning for the visit was also to inform Harlyn of a ball coming up. He knew Harly wasn't much for formals, but this ball would be important. They needed to see just who they were up against, and who was in their corner. It was a good thing to know your enemies and to make allies. Afterall, the enemy of your enemy becomes your best friend. Jay knew Ren and Dayeong would make Harly go. If it would benefit the family, it was practically an unanimous decision. Her guys would be there to see her safety, but she honestly didn't need it. None of the girls did. They could definitely prove that they could hold their own. 

Jay had three custom dresses delivered to the compound the next day. With the situation that happened, he had a lot of making up to do. Harlyn was unhappy she was being dragged to a ball. Jay was giving her until 7 to be ready to go. She saw the boys bringing her a large oblong box. The one thought going through her head was what she did to him to be in a dress for a long time. Ren and Da walked over to their boxes as well. All in synchronization, they opened the boxes to reveal three gorgeous dresses they never had seen before. Jay out did himself. A note was hiding: 

'Cousin, I hope these fit, they were custom. Be ready no later than 630. Yes I told you 7, but we really need to be there early. See you soon.' 

Sometimes Jay could make up for everything with very little. Ren pulled out her dress to get a closer look. The dress was flowy but classy. It was the most beautiful red she had ever seen on fabric. The dress itself was soft. Like a mountain of clouds, with the smoothness of silk. She fell in love instantly. Jay even knew she didn't care for much sleeves. How he knew this much, was beyond her. 

Dayeong wasn't ready to pull out hers. Jay hardly chose any clothes for her; much less a dress. A ball gown to be exact. He did good though. It wasn't bad. It was actually very stunning. She had always wanted a little black dress, and she finally had one. The trim of the dress came up just above the start of her heels. If there was one thing, it was that the dress was stylish and very form fitting. It was tailored to fit her every curve. 

Putting the note down, Harlyn wanted to see how much her cousin hated her. She just knew it was going to be gaudy or flashy. She closed her eyes and opened them slowly as she straightened the dress out. The color got her. Purple. She always thought she looked horrible in purple, but everyone was against her thought. It actually brightened her and made her eyes pop. The entire dress was encapsulated in lace overlay. The sleeves were just a little off the shoulder, which extended to about an inch from her wrist. She was in love. The dress was soft. From the touch, it was apparent it was high quality fabric. This dress too, was form fitting. The girls were ready for a ball, once the stylist got there.


	8. A New Headache

After a short drive, the car transporting the girls pulled into a long lit drive. There were beds of flowers that were placed perfectly in the middle. Harlyn got nervous, as the realization everyone was going to be here. Dayeong and Ren grabbed her hands. They felt her anxiety. Once a year the biggest party happened to bring all the families under one roof for a few hours. Sometimes this was good, other times there would be repercussions from rivalries. Mostly, it was amicable. This was the first year Vic would be there. The girls felt the car slowing. The limousine with the boys were in front and behind. This was for safety measures. The valet opened the door to help them out. Takuya grabbed Harlyn's hand. It wasn't safe to let anyone know Vic's true identity. Harlyn's anxiety eased up a bit. Shin escorted Dayeong, as Yongseok escorted Ren. The walk to the door felt like a lifetime. 

"You ladies look gorgeous Harly. Absolutely stunning," Takuya raised back up from whispering in her ear.

The doors opened to an easy few hundred people looking up to see whom was making the entrance. Ren caught Dayeong and Harlyn's attention. They had eyes from their new buddies they fought, merely days before. Harlyn met eyes with the Dragon. Slowly, his mouth gaped open. This wasn't the same girl that was in his compound. Surely not. These weren't the women in the compound roughing up people. Across the room, they attracted even more attention. The Forsaken Bloods stood off to the corner away from the other families. These women were just regular women to them. They knew nothing about Vic's family right off hand. 

Pyo, Zico, and Taec were all standing around a table as they were met with Harly and the others. This felt weird to her being around a lot of people. If one thing was said wrong, there would be such a war that no-one would make it out. She only had a select group of her men with her. Any others could be considered collateral. As she was in conversation with Taec, a girl bumped into her. The impact made her spill her drink over Zico. This little girl seemed to have forgotten manners; if she had any. Zico was not having a good week. First his boss got snatched, he got shot, and now he had champagne on his dinner jacket. He was more than perturbed.

"Excuse you."

Scoffing, Harlyn turned around. This was not the day for anyone to be causing problems. Obviously others thought differently. "Excuse me? You're the one who bumped into me. You uncultured ninny." 

Wide-eyed, the girl just stood there. "Do you know who I am?"

Harlyn took that as a cue to ignore her. She didn't want problems to develop, she tipped her glass taking in the champagne. The girl kept buzzing in her ear like a mosquito. This drew attention from the Forsaken Bloods. They didn't like problems, especially not in their house. This was a problem. A new crew came in and started fanning the flames. Chan needed to find out what was going on. His queen obviously got disrespected, from what he could tell. The one they called Minjun walked over to Harly and grabbed her hand. He bowed as he kissed it. This guy never took his eyes off her. Chan broke through the crowd as he approached Harlyn. His presence was powerful as well. What the Outlaws were dealing with, was another Don.

The Forsaken Bloods were dangerous. They didn't care who they took out, as long as their end goal was being the number one family. Harly studied up on him. This was a family that they would have to wait to make any attacks, if any, they needed to increase in their size first. Her men were smart, but these guys were powerful. 

"Is there a problem? I don't like problems in my house, when there is a civil party going on." He scanned the group as his eyes fell on Harly. 

"Your lady here, bumped into me and got rude about it, saying I owed her an apology. Now I know we may have been raised differently, but I'm pretty sure etiquette stays the same." 

He turned to his lady. "Trinity what happened?" 

The girl smirked breaking eye contact with Harly, "Love bug, she is lying. She was in my way and then she backed into me. She even called me an uncultured ninny." 

Harlyn felt her blood pressure rising. It wasn't a normal increase, oh no. It was anger induced. For some reason this little girl wanted to single out Harly. That was okay. Harly noticed her scanning a few of the guys. Trinity was practically drooling. Behind the spectacle, the Dragon, Raptor, and the Wolf broke through the crowd. Someone else was honing in on their targets. That simply wasn't okay with him. Nobody had a right to treat her that way. To treat them that way. 

"Miss?" 

"My name is Bambi," she never had said it with so much confidence before now. Laughter followed as she furrowed her brows. 

"Your name is Bambi? Oh my god that is dumb. I almost feel sorry for you. Your parents must have hated you." 

'Not as much as yours for making you look that way' she spoke under her breath. Instantly, she felt an elbow jab. Ren gave her a look to cease and desist. They weren't in their home. They were powerless at this moment. 

"Well then I believe you owe Trinity an apology. You don't want to seem rude, do you Bambi? Afterall, this is my house and I'm the host of the party." 

"Chan," the Dragon walked up, "surely you can let this go. They are new, and besides, we all know how your precious Trinity can blow things out of proportion." 

He and his two guys stood in between Harly and Chan. The Dragon shielded her. This was uncommon. Anyone who knew him, noticed it instantaneously. The Dragon rarely ever inserted himself in someone else's matters. Harly stepped to the side. This guy was blocking her view. She appreciated him standing up for her, but she was in the middle of a staring match. He looked back at her glaring. 

"Dragon. The point of the matter is that she disrespected my girl. Now if Trinity was to run up in your party and disrespect her, we'd have problems would we not?" 

This guy clearly didn't pay attention to who she walked in with. He thought Harlyn was with The Dragon. It came off that way at least, with the way he jumped to her aide. Takuya and his crew finally got wind of what was going on. 

"Chan, is there a problem?" 

"The Dragons girl disrespected mine." 

Takuya looked at Harly. "Oh no, there's a misunderstanding Chan; Bambi is mine." 

This was astonishing. The way the Dragon jumped to her aide was as if Bambi had his heart. 

"I can guarantee you, Bambi wouldn't have disrespected first. Are you sure Trinity isn't leaving anything out?" 

"Forget it. I'll apologize if it'll get them out of our faces and the party can continue. Tristan, I'm sorry," Harlyn broke through the crowd as she stormed off. She definitely needed a stronger drink. 

No-one caught her sentence but her guys and the Dragons Blood. They kept their chuckles to a minimum, not to start any thing else. 

"You need to keep her on a leash, but I'll forgive it this time, your name?" 

"It's Vic." 

The Forsaken Bloods changed in their mannerisms. This was just who they had hoped would be here. Chan had a sinister smile as he and his crew removed themselves from the area. 

"Ren," Dayeong leaned in, "I have a bad feeling about this." 

"Me too Day, let's go find our girl."


	9. The Past Catching Up

They followed after Harlyn. As much as they hated too, Harlyn needed to be around them. Not having to look far, they found her with a drink in hand. She was perturbed. Much like the day she was told that she would never make a good boss. This was the perfect description. The Dragon walked over as he took the drink out of her hand. 

"What the Hell? That was mine." She looked as he gave the drink back to the bartender. 

He grabbed her hand. She felt something. It was hard to explain. He sent a shock through her. This had never happened. The sensation was nothing less than electrifying. She pulled her hand back, as he grabbed on to it tighter. They went out to the dance floor. He left her friends, as well as his, astounded. 

"Why are you doing this." 

"Because I wanted to dance with you." 

"I'm not in the mood. I can't even be myself here. I should have been able to knock her teeth in." 

"I know who you are." 

Those words chilled her bones. How did he find out? Sung and Dae both promised. She had been doing so good not to set anyone off, or so she thought. He shouldn't know. 

"I'm Bambi, and you have heard my name spoken many times; so you should know that." 

She was even cuter playing dumb. The Dragon was very observant. Her aire gave her away, but the number one indicator was her handling the Empress Scorpion. People didnt know much, but what they knew of Vic, was that he was only able to touch the Scorpion. She was fearless that day. She remained calm and collective. 

He spun her around pulling her closer. "Vic. You're Vic. I must say I was surprised, but not too much. It's pretty interesting how you've been playing an alias this whole time. Although, I feel the name Empress would suit you better. Since you tamed a scorpion." 

At this point, she stopped dancing, nothing but confusion flooded her thoughts. If she talked about it to the others a huge argument would ensue. What exactly was he getting at? She hoped he wasn't going to use this as leverage over her, and her crew. She saw they had an audience from every corner in the room. The one that bothered her the most, was the Forsaken Bloods. They finally met the Outlaws. This was all but anything good.

She saw a guy leave, out of the corner of her eye. He was tall, dark colored hair, and had a silver watch. The trim was gold. It was strange he left out the back like that. Harlyn's mind was running ninety to nothing. People wanted to fight, others were sneaking out. This was a strange party. 

"What exactly are you trying to get at, Howon." She had been doing her own homework. Not many knew his real name, aside from his crew and family. 

This warranted a smile.

Meanwhile back in the crowd, "Terada Kurenai," a voice rang through the room like a demonic train. 

Ren turned from the group she was in. That voice was too familiar. Chan finally figured out how he knew her. Before Harlyn became powerful and took over her dad's business, Ren dated a guy from another powerful family. He destroyed Ren. Chan was the one guy Ren trusted with her life. She truly loved him. After a while of dating him, he slowly broke her; mentally and physically. Chan was the most evil guy they had ever known. Harlyn, Zico and Dayeong were there every step of the way. They tried to fix what he had broken, but it just wasn't the same. As he walked closer, Ren's heart sped up, from being anxious. Since that day, she hoped she would never see him again. The people around her noticed her anger. The balled fist set Harly to charge towards. The Dragon pulled her back. This was something Ren needed to do without Harlyn. 

"Let go of me Howon. He's antagonizing her." 

"What are you going to do about it? She has to face him." 

"You don't know what she went through with him. He almost killed her. Now he's gonna start being civil? With that stupid smirk on his face."   
He picked her up as he swung her in the opposite direction Ren was in. 

"You can't do anything right now cause you're Bambi remember? Let the cards fall, you'll have a chance to say something. She will be able to handle herself. The Wolf is not going to let anything happen to her." 

Ren stood there calmly. "Hwang Chansung. The slimiest serpent who ever walked. Nice downgrade you have there." 

The guys laughed behind her. Chan did not find amusement. When he charged her, the Wolf placed his hand on Chan's chest, as Dayeong moved closer. 

"That's not a smart move buddy. Just, honor her personal space guy." 

Ren broke into a smirk. She could tell her presence was annoying to him, just like it was years ago. Trinity stood next to Chan eyeing Ren. She was mouthy. Someone needed to put a muzzle on her. Ren or Harlyn would have been pleased to do so. Ren also would have her chance to repay Chan for everything he had done to her. It would just take time. As much as he needed to be taught a lesson, it would have to wait.

Chan looked towards Harlyn. It dawned on him who she was. Especially when he saw Taec walk towards her, signalling by putting his hands in his pockets. Bingo. Now, he had her in his sights from here on out. Things were going to get interesting.


	10. A Pawn

As if there wasn't enough on Harlyn's plate, she saw a figure staring at her. He looked her up and down as he put his drink on the table. Hoya was trying to drown out the noise in the background to get her to focus on him, but there was an obstacle to face. The guy walked over to Harlyn as she noticed a tattooed hand grab hers.

"My name is Max," he bowed to her, "would you like to dance?" 

Harlyn felt the heat go across her cheeks as she felt the Dragon staring them both down equally. He didn't like to kindly for someone coming out of the woodworks to destroy what he was working towards. Hoya calmly adjusted his tie as he met the gaze of the trespasser. 

"She doesn't want too. We're just about to go get a drink." He grabbed her hand away as he challenged Max. 

This guy was irritating. The Dragon wasn't a fan. If this wasn't a peaceful gathering, well semi-peaceful, this guy would be taught a lesson. Harlyn felt honored to be fought over, but she was becoming uncomfortable as more stares became prominent. She had never met anyone like Dragon, or Max for that matter. She had also never been mildly fought for before; atleast in the presence of the ones trying to get her.

Max laughed off the Dragon's abruptness, as a mild form of arrogance.

"I think you should let the lady speak for herself, now don't you?"

Ren and Woohyun were watching the debacle, from a few feet away. She had a feeling things were going to get bad. Woohyun felt for his friend, afterall he knew his feelings. Hoya only saw her, so for someone else to try and swoon her, it was frustrating. The Wolf danced with Ren as he started getting her mind off of Chansung. She was safe with him, but she would find out later. Ren didn't need saving though, she just needed a partner that was equal to her; he was just that. He was enough to drown out all the negative noise in the background.

It was no surprise that there were people against the two families. They were powerful with others trying to overthrow them. It was only a matter of time before attempts were made. The Forsaken Bloods were first on that list of contenders. Chansung "The Piranha", wanted to destroy Ren all over. The only difference now was that there was collateral damage as well. He figured he could kill two birds with one stone. He didn't want Ren to ever escape his grip. His men wanted that too, but one wanted Harlyn with every fiber of his being. The downfall was that if he couldn't have her, no-one else should be able too. If they could take Harlyn's men, she would have no choice but to surrender to him and his family. Her and Ren both. 

Dayeong chose to stray a little. She kept to herself to keep the heat at a minimum. Wooyoung watched her, taking in the tempo of her movements. She had been on his radar for a while. He stayed in the shadows making sure he wasn't caught, she was first on his list to take care of. That punk Raptor would make it hard for him to continue on, but he enjoyed a good challenge. Afterall, he had to walk away sometime. The moment when he did, Wooyoung would ask her to dance. His leader wasn't too keen about his undying love for Dayeong, since they were rival families, but he paid no mind since this wouldn't last long. It was still determined that the Outlaws would integrate with the Forsaken Bloods or they would have to pay eventually. By that time, he would have Dayeong eating out the palm of his hand. Dayeong found just about anyone repulsive though, so it would be hard for him. She barely tolerated the Raptor as much as is, so there would be no way she'd tolerate this rival. 

It took Ren less time to be cordial with Woohyun. She was familiar with internal policy of families, so she understood his loyalty; they both were the same level. If their bosses made a treaty, they had no use in fighting. Obviously it was made with good intentions. Woohyun spun her around as a small smile broke across her face. Granted he wasn't entirely her favorite, or remotely close, but if he continued to be charming and on her level then she might not mind his presence. When she was spun out, she was met with a note from a tall, tattooed stranger. This would only cause problems, which she felt wasn't good. When she opened it up, it was kind of like a secret recruitment. Woohyun watched as he began to get jealous as well. He didn't know what these feelings were for, as he just tried to shake them off. It didn't help that her whole focus was back into the background. He started fidgeting with aggravation as he was not amused by that guy's spectacle. 

Ren opened the paper up to what looked like a riddle and coordinates. Whomever the guy was, he apparently liked jokes. There was no time for games, especially not right now. This guy was a complete tool, from first glance. She got a little mad, as Harlyn needed to see this. Maybe she'd have an idea as to what or who this led too. Harlyn needed saving anyways. She still noticed The Dragon and Max in a small argument over her boss. It would probably end when Ren could pull her away. Max smiled as he knew exactly what it was. As soon as Hoya got his glance off of him and fixed back onto Harly, Max slipped away into the crowd. 

"Harly, look at this. What do you think this could mean?" 

"Did you see who gave it to you?" 

"Unfortunately not. As soon as I grabbed it, the figure walked away. I didn't get a chance too." 

Harly grabbed the paper as she carefully studied it. From all indications, someone new wanted to mess with them.


	11. The Test

Harlyn and Ren took off to the other side of the room where Zico and P.O were. They could only allow a few guys there to not raise any alarm. Too many men became a liability. 

"Zico, what do you make of this?" 

He snatched the paper out of her hand. Skimming the message, he got angry. This was clearly a challenge. It challenged Harlyn's authority and capability to properly run the family. Zico didn't appreciate anyone questioning his boss. Afterall, if he felt she wasn't up to par as a Don, then he wouldn't have followed her for years; him, PO, or the boys for that matter. Zico wouldn't put his men at risk for an unworthy person. 

Harly, Ren, and Da wanted air. They knew that no-one would be stupid to misbehave here, so they had one night of free roam; within reasonable limits. When they drove up to the house earlier, they noticed a rose and garden-esque maze in the back. This would be perfect place to walk around and gather thoughts. The three set off as they were in discussion of how things were going to be run, from here on out. Little did they know, they were not alone. Harly had put up a good fight with the pain and healing from previous attacks, but her body was becoming tired. Ren and Da both knew that. What they didn't know on the other hand, was that they were not alone. 

Max and another guy stepped from behind the walls, they were followed. 

"Wow, you girls sure are smart; without realizing it. This was exactly where we needed you to be. Although, I see you brought an extra hand." 

The three girls were suddenly against this joke. From everything previously, they couldn't trust random people. "What do you want?" 

"We already met inside, but this is Yunho. We're here to see you ladies."

"Boss, whatever happens, let me and Da handle this," Ren whispered in Harlyn's ear carefully watching the two guys before them. Ren and Da both knew Harlyn was strong, but they also knew her limits. After all, her body wasn't completely healed from the attacks prior to tonight. 

When the guys moved forward, Ren and Da created a barrier between the guys and Harly. This meeting was already becoming hostile. The unfortunate part and hidden blessing was that there were no weapons around. If these guys were to attack, which was a huge possibility, then it'd be a fair fight. 

"So, you're Vic. Tell me, how do you plan to run a successful organization, if you keep fucking up? Or how are you to gain allies if you can't even determine the traitors? What sets you apart from the other bad families?" Yunho adjusted his jacket as Max met eyes with Harly. 

Harly was being antagonized. Again, someone was indeed questioning her authority and capability. That was a huge pet peeve of hers. She was getting tired of the fact that she wasn't seen worthy enough to take care of business. 

"Listen Yugio, the fuck-ups that have happened, wasn't all my fault. Sure, it was by someone I trusted and they turned out to fail me, but as for me not knowing who the traitor is, I have a grand idea as to who it is. He has already proven that, numerous times. My factory that was broken into, had state of the art surveillance. There's only one way in; with a code. That code is given to the guy in charge. It's not being stupid, it's being strategic. Any wise boss knows that."

Max smirked. Yunho met his glance with a shrug. This could confirm the challenge set forth. She was cocky in a way, equally antagonizing. He stepped forward, only to be met with Ren's hand. "I'm just needing to know why she is your boss. Why you follow someone who's family is falling apart?" 

"Yunho is it? Our family isn't falling apart, it's weeding out those who aren't worthy to be us. As for the traitor, we know. Our family isn't bad, not one bit. Those that actually are a part of this family, are a camaraderie. You won't find that intensity anywhere else." 

Max went for Harlyn, but Da was quick on her feet. "Not today. You want her, you have to get through us." 

Da reflected his attack. She wasn't going to let him touch Harlyn. Instead, she was going to show him how her and Ren stood out from everyone else. The other families. This was their time to defend the family's honor once more. It was okay though, Harly was worth it. For every swing he did, Da countered. 

As he swung for her, she felt sharp quick pains resonating through her body. This guy was seriously determined to mow her down. She found a break between his punches, and went for it. All that could be heard by her, was the deep connection she was making with him. She tasted blood on her bottom lip. As she brought her hand up, she saw the red trickling from her finger. 

Ren did great at blocking Yunho's punches. He was swift with every movement he did. After what seemed like minutes of receiving punches, she kicked him back with force. He stumbled back into the wall as Ren took her chance. It was almost as if she glided to him. This guy would know her and her capabilities. She grabbed his collar, as she swung her fist; the collar guiding her every move. It stabilized and maximized the effect she needed him to feel. 

At first, it looked as if she had the upper hand, but with a jolt, she was sent back. He was angry she had him. It was time to change the tide. She motioned for him to come towards her. He took it. She felt everything. The rage was increasing. Ren was ready to show him he messed with the wrong girl. As he started to swing, she put everything into a final punch. 

The girls both adjusted their stance as the guys shared glances. These girls were what they were looking for in an ally. Max and Yunho thought alliances were trivial, but as months went by with increasing ranks by other families, they had to make an exception. They knew about the Outlaws, but they needed to see the girls in action. Afterall, this was the only family with women as protectors. 

"You girls protected her, now relax. We mean no harm. This needed to be done, so we could see that we're making the right decision. You passed, but we would like to offer an alliance. Harlyn, you're powerful. Your team that you chose, shows. We wanted to test this." 

Harlyn stood next to Da and Ren trying to comprehend this test. It would be a smart decision to gain an ally, especially with the other families trying to take hers down. As she stood looking at the guys, she had her final decision.


	12. Strengthened Alliances Over the Heart

As she walked down the stairs, she rubbed the sleep out. Everyone could be heard from the kitchen, as mostly laughter bounced off the walls. Her house was lively again. Things were slowly going back to normal. It had been a few days since the ball and the craziness that took place, but for now everything settled down. No, that wasn't necessarily a good thing, but it was a break. Today was the day she'd receive visitors, but she knew it would cause mixed reactions. To her this was probably going to be the best decision in a long time; Ren and Da felt the same. The three discussed it that night of the ball. Of the test. 

There it was, the knock. This was the time. Some of the boys met her glance as everything turned silent. 

"I'll get it. It's fine guys. I'm expecting these visitors."

Zico and Pyo looked at her in bewilderment. There was no way they were going to let her open that door by herself. They walked briskly behind her. Harlyn opened the door to Max and Yunho. She stepped aside as they brought in bags. 

"What the hell are they here for? Didn't they try to attack you? Ren and Dayeong fought them off for you Harlyn. Now they are welcome here, what the hell is your problem?" 

She knew these two would be against this. They were two of the most protective over her, and after what had happened prior, it was no surprise that they would want to knock these guys' head in. It was almost a kick in the gut for her guys. She saw the betrayal in their eyes; especially, Pyo's. Taeil met up after hearing the commotion, he did nothing more than sigh. Harlyn at this point, was upset. If Taeil even remotely doubted her, it would mean she didn't make a good decision. 

"Do you disagree with my decision as well?" At this point, she came off a little hostile. 

Taeil never once ever doubted her ability or went against anything she said. He was one of the one's who put full faith in her decisions, regardless if he saw it as being foolish. 

"I don't feel right about it Harly, but you're the boss and I'll never doubt you or go against you. You do these absurd things for the well-being of us. No matter how foolish or how much I think it's a mistake, you're the one at the end of the day that has the final say." 

This hit home. So far Ren, Da, and Taeil were the only ones on board with her decision; premature as it may have seemed. Zico and Pyo never took their eyes off Harlyn. 

"Can we go to the meeting room for this argument Zico?"

"Not even a bit." 

She was filled with anger. If he wanted a spectacle in the foyer, then so be it. They could have it out, verbally, in front of everyone. 

"You want to know why I made this decision? I'll tell you. I'm not stupid Zico. There are families swarming in on this one. Families with a lot more members than we could ever have. Does that bother me, no. Does it mean we have to come up with ways to survive better, yes. You're right, they did attack Ren and Da, to try and get to me. They're fucking ballsy. But we need strong allies if we are going to survive anymore attacks. They are skilled, and if they are willing to lay their lives on the line for this family, then I will see to it we have strong allies." 

"We have always defended you. Always Harly. You have never gone unprotected. This family has survived so long because we don't just allow anyone in. How can we trust them? What makes you believe they aren't moles like the others?"

By this time, Ren had already completed her research on Max and Yunho. These two were skilled assassins. Nothing went under their noses, that they weren't able to take care of. They hid in the shadows for quite some time, but they needed to match up and benefit themselves by joining a powerful family. Harlyn's was more than what they wanted. 

"You have to trust me on this. I have made mistakes, but this is not one of them. You guys have to trust me. If you don't, then we might as well just say forget about this damn family. I'm not going to explain myself any further."

Zico and Pyo relaxed a bit, but were still unsure of this. They at least tried to support Harlyn. After the argument, Harly and Ren showed them the house and to their quarters. She also showed the restricted area, to guarantee they didn't go off. Harly sent Max and Yunho to follow Ren, to get acquainted with the family. She had one stop to make. It had still been days since they brought Sung to the compound. She checked on him any time she had the chance. Harly would sit and talk to him. 

"Hyunseung, please wake up soon. I miss you," she sat beside him running her fingers through his hair. "I don't know if dad made the right decision. Here lately, I've felt like I have let everyone down. You, Jay, the others. Everyone is starting to doubt me." 

She sat there looking over her best friend, feeling guilty of what had happened. She took this as an epiphany of the much needed change. Harly rested her head on his bed, not seeing his eyes open. 

"Harly, you are a brat, but you're more than capable to run this family. If you weren't, I wouldn't be here. You make some odd decisions, but you have this family's best interest," he grabbed her to pull her into a hug. 

Harlyn yelped as she called for the others. Everyone burst through the door.


	13. Panthers Nine Lives Restored

Seung kept Harly in his grasp. He was able to hug her again. They both felt a sense of relief. DJ was the first one that entered the room. It had been stressful for him, worrying about Hyunseung. He knew it wasn't Harlyn's fault about what happened. When she and Jay got in the fight, Dujun confronted Jay. He knew the risks of having alliances, a family even. Risks were large; even those involving your life. He also didn't believe that Jay should have lashed out at her. As a family, guidance should be given if there's an issue. Dujun was going to see that Harlyn didn't go through anything alone.

Her men followed in behind. Those that were angry earlier, calmed down. One of their own woke up. Harly just laid there as she was grateful he did. If she would have lost him, her best friend, it would not have had a good outcome. 

"Seung, you're awake. How do you feel?" 

He looked down at Harlyn, "I feel better. I see we successfully protected our queen." 

"Queen? Really? Do you want to go back into a coma?" She started fidgeting as she attempted to get off the bed. 

He started laughing as he tightened his hold, causing her to laugh more. Everyone broke out into fits of laughter. Hyunseung was definitely back. He always joked with her. They argued playfully. Hyunseung looked as he saw the Dragon and his men standing at the door. A few of the guys let them in. He shifted in the bed loosening up his hold on Harly. 

"Calm down Panther. Retract your claws, they have agreed to not fuck with us, and they inadvertently apologized," Ren stood in Seung's line of view. If she could block him from seeing Hoya, he might calm down. 

"At least tell me you fucked them up a little. That's the only way I'm going to be okay with this." 

Hoya scoffed, but he understood the guy. He did almost kill him, but he decided to updo the conversation. "Yes, we got in an altercation with them. Harlyn also severely damaged those that touched you. So I took it as we're even. Plus, she has DaeYeol. I'm not going to put him at risk."

"Altercation? Ha. We beat their asses Hyunseung, no worries. By the way, your people shouldn't have allowed us in your compound, but that is for another discussion, another day."

Seung smiled at Ren as they did a handshake. Ren took pleasure in knowing that if anyone would have a hard time winning over Hyunseung, it'd be them. Hyunseung took care of Harly. He protected her. The group was complete again. 

Max saw a familiar face behind Jay. Suddenly, Yunho felt a slap on his chest. Discreetly, he motioned towards Nick. Yunho tried to charge, but Max shook his head. This would need to be discussed with the others; pronto. Nick was in the Forsaken Bloods, so how was he walking around so peacefully here, without raising any alarm? Yunho walked over to Ren as he grabbed her hand. 

"Excuse us; I need to talk to her," Yunho lead her away to where Max was, "Ren. You are pretty smart, I will give you the benefit of the doubt. What do you know about the mole?"

Ren was bewildered. It was strange he was asking about it, "You mean Taec?" 

Max looked over Jay, "Taec has been around you girls as well?" Yunho was given a worried look. This made their arrival in the family, the right time. Obviously this needed to be played well. Two moles were sent to watch Harlyn. If everyone wasn't careful, more Seung situations would occur. This couldn't happen. They couldn't let this happen. 

Ren started getting suspicious, there was something up with the way they were sharing glances. Dujun included himself in the conversation. He wanted to be nosey since these guys were new. They weren't known yet, and truthfully, he didn't trust them. It was taking everything for Max and Yunho to not confront Nick. Like the others, he felt this needed to be taken care of silently. Even Harly couldn't know at the moment. She would eventually, but today was not the time to spring anything else on her. 

The four spoke quietly about how they needed to keep an extra eye anytime Jay came over. With Hyunseung just now waking up, he needed to be protected more. Anyone would bounce on the fact that the Panther wasn't executed like others had hoped. If anything, there would be new poachers coming to town. He needed to be safe until he healed completely. 

"Guys I need to talk to Harly." Hyunseung got serious, silencing the room. Everyone took that as their queue to leave. She got worried, he never sounded serious. Harlyn closed the door after the last of the guys left. 

Hyunseung got off the bed, alarming Harlyn. "What the hell Seung? You need to rest!" She ran beside him to balance him. This meeting was weird. Whatever he had to say, it couldn't be said in front of the others. That was the weirdest about him, this time. He normally wasn't private like that, or allowed few people in. If there was someone that could sense she needed to be consoled, it was him. He pulled her into a hug. 

"Why do you feel inadequate?" 

Trying to avoid his direct question, she tried shrugging it off. "I don't feel inadequate. I just don't think I'm making the right decisions. I almost got you killed. How was I supposed to feel?"

"Harly," he pulled back as he grabbed the sides of her face, "our job is dangerous. You can't help that. I chose to fight by you; to stay by your side. I take that risk of being killed yes, but I'm ready if needed." 

She scoffed as she pulled away. He was trying to make her feel better, but she was going the opposite direction. "You shouldn't have kept me a secret. It almost cost you your life." 

"What else do you want me to do here Harly? What is the issue at hand?" He grabbed her arm, preventing her from walking away. "I told you I would never let anyone hurt you. I made that vow, I plan to keep it." 

"I just don't want to lose you. That was the worst feeling of my life. Seeing you like that literally enraged me. Seeing you every day since that happened where you're practically lifeless is not something I want to make into a habit." 

Harlyn was reserved on her feelings, and who she cared for, but Hyunseung wasn't one of them. 

"You won't lose me. I have nine lives remember, I'm a cat," he purred in her ear. 

"Go away!" She shoved him aside letting out exasperation, as he stood there laughing. Flustered Harlyn was his favorite. 

"If he hurts you, I'll kill him." He fixed his view upon her. Chills went through her spine. 

"What are you implying?" Harlyn froze in her tracks. 

Seung slowly walked up as he towered over her. "If The Dragon dares to hurt you, I will kill him. If anyone tries to hurt you, I will kill them. This won't happen again." Suddenly, he gave her one last kiss before sending her out. His hands were interlocked into her hair as she stayed frozen, for the short minute. She felt the honesty in his statement. That could be a good thing or bad. The Panther was finally back.


	14. The Reunion

Harly closed Seung's door behind her. Her closest men, plus the two new ones, were standing around in deep conversation. She glanced over to see the Dragon with his men. He looked different to her. Almost like he was bearable to be around, when he smiled he looked like a different person. It was amazing he knew how to laugh, he seemed so stoic. That kiss left her in wonder, with her mind going ninety to nothing. Someone suddenly broke her train of thought. 

"Ms. Harlyn, how are you?" She looked up to Jay's new guy. He smiled at her bowing. Harlyn thought it was weird he was just lingering, but Jay wasn't too far away, so it didn't raise too much of an alarm. "It's an honor to speak to you, you're much prettier up close." 

She found this discussion weird, but blew it off as him being too forward. Hoya looked over as he saw her stance. She was extremely uncomfortable, it hurt to see the sight. He walked over measuring up Nick, standing in his line of sight to block Harly.

"You got somewhere to be kid?" 

Hyunseung was watching from his door, but Nick didn't notice him. "Well well well. Chansung, you're getting bold. Sending him to hurt the one person I care about the most," he thought as he walked out of the room. He too joined Hoya in blocking Harly from Nick. With the Panther alive and well, it startled Nick. He was supposed to be dead; by the guy next to him nonetheless. This was not what he had expected. As Hoya and Seung stood there, they were making a silent statement of why they were there. They challenged him. In front of everyone. Nick took the gesture and decided he'd follow through with his boss's orders even more. Harly had to be taken care of. If he could swoon her, he could easily get her. Getting her guard down was another thing though; that didn't seem too easy. 

Jay walked over to Harlyn, "What's going on?"

"Nothing sir, I was just telling the Dragon here that fantasy is a rather cliche kind of story. You know, those with dragons and warlocks in it?"

Hoya just smiled. If it wasn't for Harlyn, he'd make Nicky eat his words, but who was he causing problems in others' homes. The time would come when he could shut Nick up. That time was not now. Jay didn't realize he was bringing an enemy into Harlyn's home. Even Harly didn't know. If she did, she'd flip out. 

"Harly, come on. I needed to speak with you," Hoya grabbed her hand leading her away. Seung stood his ground infront of Nick. 

"See you Nicky, tell Piranha I said hey," he whispered as he walked towards the group. He smiled. This would set off interesting events soon, as he turned and waved to Nick. 

Nick stood there in awe. He had to go first. Plans were about to be changed. The Panther would toy with him until he was dead. Nick could arrange that. "Tonight, your nine lives are gonna run out kitty." 

Hoya joined up with his men, still holding onto Harlyn's hand. She was surprisingly well with his presence and them being there. Just a week earlier, they were feuding. His men had no problem with her standing there. She blended in with them. They were in discussion of how they could do their part and help the Outlaws. The two families were allies now. She looked at the Wolf as she pictured him being a male version of Ren. Resilient, strong, loyal, and humble. Skilled in his arts, with whatever it may be. The same went for the Raptor. He was the male version of Da. She could become fond of him too, since he played a crucial part in the Dragon's family. His smart mouth and assertiveness would be a close match for Dayeong. She decided to invite them to stay in her compound. 

"Guys, if you want to stay for the night, the offer is here." 

She walked away without hearing his answer. It felt weird inviting them, but she was nervous that Hoya would oppose the idea and say no. That, she didn't want to deal with at the moment. She joined up with Ren as she wondered what they were in deep conversation over. It wasn't like them to exclude Harly from any discussion; serious for that matter. Whatever the reasoning was, they stopped. Suspicions grew, but she pushed the feelings to the side. 

Ren gave her a look as she whispered, "Darkness."


	15. Darkness Falls

Harlyn just walked away confused. She was not feeling any code words. Darkness? What was Ren talking about. It was beyond her. Butterflies formed in her stomach as it obviously had some meaning. What though, was the question. Harlyn pushed open the doors that led to her room. This time, she wanted to be alone, but she had no sneaky plans to leave. Last time she did that, she almost caused casualties. That was not her intentions at all. Nor would it be in the future. Yeah she was beginning to become moody, but she felt it would be better to keep her distance. The way the New guy studied her made her uncomfortable. Bless Hoya and Seung for trying to block that view, but it was already too late, with it ingrained into her mind. She set the floor on fire with how much she paced. The bad feeling was one she could not shake. Could not mend. It was there and it was noticeable. 

Huddled in the group, Ren decided to come up with a plan to set Nicky straight. After speaking with the others about his presence, they all came to one conclusion; he had to go, permanently. Seung knew why he was there. He also knew that given the chance, Nicky would grow a pair of steel ones, trying to take out Harlyn and the Panther both. That couldn't happen. If he wound up touching Harlyn, Panther would destroy his existence. He was all for helping the others with their sinister plan to make Nick regret stepping foot into the compound. By every means possible, they were going to give him the biggest thrill of his life. Not in a good way either. They just needed everyone in the loop. 

Night started forming as Harly was still in her room. She had her food delivered to her upstairs. Ren was able to round up Seung, Yongguk, Woohyun, Hoya, Daehyun, Jonggup, Sunggyu, Max, and Yunho. These were the most dangerous of the groups. All had one goal, make Nick scared. In the conference room they were going through ideas. 

"Panther, how would you feel about faking a nightmare? Nick is going to be itching to get you tonight if he feels you're vulnerable. We'll have others hiding in the shadows to protect you." 

Seung felt good enough to take Nick on, as long as he distracted him from Harlyn. Ren went through everyone's job, to make this the worst night of Nicks life. The group scattered as time was nearing. The only goal was for Nick not to get out alive. 

Seung headed to his room as he felt eyes watching him. Holes were being burned. He knew who it was. His visitor was right on time. Great. It would only be a matter of time now. As he settled in, their plan played in his mind. The ones sent to protect him, was hiding in the shadows. They wanted to see Max and Yunho in action, to prove they were as powerful as everyone thought. Yongguk was probably the scariest out of the guys. He had his own tricks up his sleeve, as he waited for Nick to make that move. 

Of course with all this being done, nothing was scarier than being in the dark with no way to see, hearing sounds that fucked with psyches. Screeching. Growling. Scraping of metal on metal would be enough to drive one mad. It was getting time for this. The Panther laid down as he turned to face away from the door. If Nick timed it right, the Panther would slip off into sleep within 30 minutes. An hour for deep.  Either way, he was going to be asleep. 

Nick waited until Harlyn's last guy went to his room. He slowly crept up the stairs. He had to be quiet not to stir the house. For a second there, he never thought the last straggler was ever going to go to sleep. With each step he took, his breaths were slow and steady. Shallow even. As he made his way up to the top of the stairs, he noticed Harlyn's door. For a second he started to reconsider and just go for Harlyn. Nah. That wasn't his plan yet. Seung needed to go. He was the one that was a liability to his undercover operation. If Seung told anyone who he was, it was going to be game over. Seung tonight, Harlyn tomorrow. That was how his plan was going to go. 

Peeking around the corner, he got to Seung's door. "Well well. I hope you said your farewells. She's not going to save you this time," turning the doorknob slowly, his heart rate increased. With his other hand, he reached in his jacket pocket pulling out a knife. Gripping it, he quietly shut the door. Seung jumped in his sleep, making Nick jump as well. He was at his most vulnerable state. The distance between him and Seung was closing in. It was finally going to happen. The Panther would be poached, with him being the prized hunter. Nick adjusted his knife as the light in Seung's room went pitch black. He felt pain in his back as he was knocked to the floor. His vision got blurred with every second that passed. Shadows ran across the walls as he laid there in pain. Caught between wanting to yell and fight back, people would surely hear his cries; he'd be found out. 

A shadowed silhouette ran across the room as Nick swore he was hallucinating. This room had too many dark places. He couldn't make anything out. As he raised his head, he saw the darkest pair of sinister eyes he ever encountered. A twisted, sickening smirk cracked from the entity knowing full well the pleasures that lie ahead. 

Another silhouette, tall and muscular, walked into his line of sight. With blood dripping down his body, he looked as if he just killed someone. A smile crept across his face as he slowly walked towards Nick. This was not at all what he had planned. Feeling his heart rise from the sight in the room from the other two entities, but doing his best to not show it. He slowly tried to raise up onto his knees, but felt a pain in his side. He was kicked back down with a mixture of a playful chuckle and deep growl bleeding into his ears within the room. 

It was plain to see these two were toying with him. He needed to remain calm. The Panther started moving giving the indication he was coming out of sleep. He felt something come down on the back of his head. 

"Fuck," he managed to escape between his lips before he lost consciousness.


	16. Discovered Enemy

Nick woke up feeling droggy from passing out. His head was spinning. He wanted to know how he was so careless and got caught. If he would have stuck to the plan, he probably would be sitting at his compound throwing a few back, laughing at how they conquered Harlyn. This was stupid. He was stupid. Stupid for switching things up. He'd have to kill to get out alive. If only he could figure a way out. By then, people were going to figure him out. A sitting duck had a better chance than he. This was for certain. 

Scraping metal. His ears were about to burst. Nick hated the sound that scratching metal gave. It was bone-chilling. Whoever put him there had plans to make him crazy. He didn't want to be a pawn any longer. As he was moving back and forth to attempt loosening the rope, sinister laughter bounced off the walls. He had never heard anything any creepier. It was a mix. Low and high. Demonic growls were added. The room being pitch black didn't help with the fact of him being situationally blind. Fuck. He had to find a way out. 

"Let me fucking go! I'll get her one way or another." 

Whomever was behind this did not like what he said. The lights turned to a dim light, before flickering like a scene in a horror movie. Barely anything could be made out. No sooner than he blinked, figures showed up. Hovering above him like rabid beasts awaiting to dine on their prey. As soon as he blinked for the second time, they were gone. Disappeared. Like they were phantoms sent to torture him. To let him know he was going to spend his last day here. He looked around waiting for them to pop up again. This was not what he had expected trying to take out the Panther and Harlyn. Clearly, he was followed. That was the only way he was in the predicament he was in. The lights cut off suddenly again. If being in this place wasn't going to drive him mad, it was going to be the ambience of the room. The dimness of the room was going to bring on a headache. 

Nick heard something sliding across the room. It was a constant sound. Slithering almost. As soon as he had talked himself out of that monstrosity of an idea, the lights came on. Before him, was a body that appeared to be dead; laying in a pool of blood. His stomach did flips. No sooner than he adjusted his eyes from going to dark to light, he was able to make out snakes slithering around the lifeless form. Snakes. Of all the things that he could be stuck in the room with, it was snakes. Not that he was scared of them, he was terrified. This was his biggest fear growing up, even into his adulthood. The only good snake was a dead snake.

"You know, we love playing games," a low toned voice rang out through the room. It didn't help that laughter followed it, "Did you miss me? I missed you." 

More laughter echoed in the room as if they were in a closed off tunnel. Goosebumps filled Nicks exposed arms. For the first time, he was truly creeped out. He tried to imagine him being somewhere far away. Far, far away. Away from the snakes. Away from the horrendous sight of a dead body in front of him. Away from the sounds that would drive him mad. He was so close. So fucking close to getting Harlyn. He felt stupid. This would never have happened if he stuck to the plan. Creepy shit would not be here, in the same room as him. 

Again, creepy laughter filled the room. He wasn't in the mood for tricks. Not one bit. A few of Harlyn's guys were behind a mirror. They wanted to call her, video chat with her. After all, she needed to know that they took out the trash. 

A sleepy Harly answered the phone. It was well past midnight, with her being sound asleep. She rubbed her eyes as she focused on Hoya. 

"Hoya, what's wrong, why are you calling me so late, with you being in my home?" 

"Harly, we felt you needed to see something."

She sat straight up in her bed as she tried to focus beyond screaming in the background. Hyunseung stepped into view as she got nervous. 

"Seung! What are you doing? Your strength isn't all the way up," she threw her legs off the bed trying to find her slippers. "Why aren't you resting?"

"Harlyn, we found another rat. We removed him from the house to try and gain info, but we needed you to hear this. Most of what he said, was recorded, but we wanted you to hear it for yourself."

Seung rotated the phone, as Harly saw Ren laying on the floor in blood, surrounded by snakes. 

"Is that Ren?" 

She dropped to her knees. From what was shown, Ren was dead. The snakes threw her off a bit. Ren didn't mind snakes, but she never paid much attention to them as well. Her heart sank, forming a knot in her stomach. Tears filled her eyes as she tried to stand. 

"Ren is okay Harly. It looks bad, but it's for good reasoning."

What possible reasoning for Ren to be lying in a pool of blood, was beyond her. 

Hoya brought back the selfie view as him and Seung started explaining where they were. "Harly, we have this under control, but look at who's in the chair."

She focused her eyes as her stomach did flips. It was Jay's guy, Nick. He was a rat afterall. For Jays own good, he better not have known. Nick was shouting obscenities about Harly, with her hearing every bit of it. They even recorded it so Jay could see later, when his new recruit would be found. 

"Let me go!" If anyone was listening to his demands, they would be able to hear the anger. "I won't hurt her too bad, before I pull the last breath out of her; if you let me go."

She immediately got angry. How could this have happened once more? This time, it was completely out of her control. Harly threw on some clothes as she was going to meet up with the others. This was something she had to see in person; for herself. 

"Don't come here. We have this handled," Seung got back on the phone trying to talk Harly down. He didn't want her anymore involved than she already was. 

All of this: the betrayal, people getting hurt was Harlyn's fault in her own mind. If she never would have had loose ends, maybe she'd have her crew together. Even if she wanted to turn back time, she absolutely could not. The damage was done. Strings were unraveling. Jay had a mole. Nick simply could not get out alive. It was too late. He knew about everything. From the beginning, her gut told her not to trust this guy; it was right. If her guys had him tied up, there was no way they could be reasoned with. Not after everything he could bring to the family. It was still unknown who he belonged too. She had only hoped that her men wouldn't finish taking out trash, without extracting information. 

Harly had a fast pace. She pushed open the door as she headed for their old warehouse in the back of the property. At least they were miles out of town, where his screams would be muffled by sounds of nature and other things. A hand reached out and grabbed her as she jumped. 

"You're not supposed to be walking around by yourself Harly," Yongguk towered over her as she relaxed a bit. 

Yongguk was to be trusted. She knew him since childhood. All of the main people in her family, were all miscreants growing up. Pretty small crimes. They were always a step ahead of everything; they covered their tracks nicely. Yongguk was a body guard. The guy had resting asshole face as well, to seal the deal as being intimidating. It wasn't a surprise he was one that people never wanted to cross. He was known for being insane and enjoying the thrill of a fight. Anything to get his blood rushing, pleasured him. 

"Guk, where is Ren and the others?"

"In the abandoned warehouse over there," he pointed right where Harly thought they were. 

"Do you know what happened?"

"The little fucker tried getting Hyunseung in his sleep. He was seen going towards your rooms earlier, but changed his route. It pissed the others off, so they took charge."

"No one could have warned me?" Harly was slightly disappointed by the lack of communication of her guys. This was unlike their character. 

"Honestly, I let them do this. He is a rat sent by who knows. Do we even really know about Dragon's ulterior motives?"

"Guk, we made a treaty. He helped us. If he breaks it, we break them. Simple as that." 

They walked up to the building as the screams could be made out. It was a mix of anger, and fear. Good. He needed to know fear. Taste the fear. There was an enemy that infiltrated their compound. This would not be taken lightly.


End file.
